Summer Camp
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Pairings : ShishiTori,JackBun,YanaKiri,SanaYuki,NiouYagyuu. Rikkaidai went camping and some craziness occured. On the same time, Hyoutei also not having such great luck with it. Updated with Chapter 5! Maybe bad english!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**Disclaimer : still Konomi, but he will give it to me someday smacked**

**Pairing : ShishiTori, hint of JackBun, SanaYuki, Platinum Pair, YanaKiri**

**Summary : Hyoutei and Rikkai went camping to the mountain... together?!**

**Warning : Mm. Mention of... several lemon words. But you like it right?? XDD**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"SUMMER CAMPING?"

All of the Hyoutei regular members shouted at the same time. Excpet Kabaji, because he never talked a lot, and Jirou, because he was sleeping.

Shishido gapped with Gakuto, Choutarou blinked, Oshitari adjusted his glasses and Hiyoshi sighed.

Atobe spilled his tea, "What... What??"

Sakaki nodded, "Yeah. We're always at leisure, that's why we're lose to Seigaku! All of you should experience more of this life's hardships!"

"B-But..." Atobe gasped, "CAMPING? CAMPING?? And... at MOUNTAIN?? In the middle of FOREST??"

"Yes. This weekend. Three days. You're gonna skip Friday's school," Sakaki said, "No complaint. Iteyoshii!"

Atobe still gasped, all eyes widened. Then he stood up, "I need to prepare everything. Kabaji, help me. We're going home now,"

"Usu,"

"I have camped," Oshitari said, "But it's at a camp site, so it has many facilities. But we're going to camp at mountain..." Oshitari thought, then he stood up too, "I have to prepare everything. Gakuto, help me. We're going home now,"

"Home now?? Yeeaaah!!" Gakuto cheered.

"Huh?" Jirou woke up, "Where's everyone?"

"They have gone home to prepare for our camping activity this weekend," Choutarou explained to Jirou patiently.

"Camping?? We? When??" Jirou beamed, "Ohhh!! It's awesomeee!! It's gonna be sooo fuuun!! I have to prepare too!! And buy snacks, of course!!" Jirou ran off.

Hiyoshi sighed. He shook his head, sighed and read the "List of Needed Things" from kantoku.

"Shishido-san, have you camped before?" Choutarou asked.

"Nope..." Shishido sighed, "It's heard annoying... Kantoku sure wants us to suffer,"

Choutarou chuckled, then said shyly, "But I'm... I'm kinda happy..."

"Huh?"

"Because that's mean I can be together with Shishido-san, even just for three days..." Choutaraou downed his head, blushing, "Everytime..."

Shishido blushed too, "Choutarou..."

They stared at each other, both with flushing cheek and sparkling eyes.

"Okay..." Hiyoshi said loudly, "I'm here. Can't you see?"

Shishido and Choutarou totally ignored the yellow haired boy, instead touch their lips in a soft kiss.

"OKAY," Hiyoshi stood up, "I'm not here. I'm going now. Take your time. Bye,"

XxXxXx

"WHAAAAAAAAT??"

"Yes!" Yukimura smiled, clapped his hand happily, "We're going to camping in the mountain this weekend! It's even not a training, we're just gonna have some fun! Isn't it interesting, everyone?"

"NOO!" Akaya screamed, "NOOOO!! I HATE... I HATE MOUNTAIN!!"

"You scared of height?" Renji asked.

"NO, BUT I HATE MOUNTAIN!!" Akaya shouted.

"Have you ever been in any mountain?" Jackal asked.

"NO. But I know, I'M GONNA HATE IT!!"

"I HATE IT TOO!!" Marui suddenly shouted, after realized from amazing shock, "NO FOOD! NO CONVENIENT STORE!! Only woods everywhere... I'm gonna die from starving there!!"

"No, Bunta, we'll bring food," Jackal sighed, "Stop being so unreasonable,"

"I HATE CAMPING," Niou hissed, "In tent. No bed. That's mean no making love," He stared longily to Yagyuu.

"Oh my God..." Yagyuu said, "I supposed I have to bring 2 packs of Handy-Clean then... And maybe six packs of dry soap and cologne..."

"You're gonna make your bag so heavy," Niou warned.

"I don't care," Yagyuu said angrily, "I can't bear dirt,"

"OKAY, NO 'I HATE IT' ANYMORE," Sanada roared, "Yukimura had gone so much trouble to plan this camping for us, to make us happy, and IT'S HOW YOU THANK HIM??"

"It's alright, Gennichirou," Yukimura said, sadly, "I understand,"

"Oh no, Yukimura, we'll do it," Sanada said, clenched Yukimura's hand thightly, "If they're not gonna do it, I'LL do,"

Then Sanada glared at them, scary and fiercely, "BUT THEY'RE GONNA DO IT FOR SURE, RIGHT??"

No one want to be knocked down by Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai, so they're all answered, "OKAY,"

"Really??" Yukimura asked, smiling, "I'm so happy! Okay, you can dismiss now!"

XxXxXx

"I'm gonna borrow five bags of foods, and Jackal, you should borrow three more," Marui said.

"Bunta," Jackal sighed, again, "It's only for three days. You don't have to bring eight bags of foods,"

"BUT!!" Marui shouted, "There's no Seven Eleven or Funmart there!! What if suddenly I want to eat potato chips with cheese flavour but I just bring the roasted beef flavour?? I can't just buy it like I usually do!!"

"So, bear with the roasted beef flavour," Jackal shrugged.

"NO! I CAN'T!" Marui yelled, "I'll lost my appetite! SO I HAVE TO BRING ALL OF THE FLAVOURS OF EVERY PRODUCTS, TWO OF EVERY SNACK IN CASE I WANT IT TWICE!!"

Jackal sighed, "Whatever. But I won't bring three bags just for your snacks,"

Marui stared at Jackal, "What... You don't want?"

"Nope,"

Marui stared at Jackal more, with hopefull face.

Jackal looked away, "No, I said,"

"Jackal..."

Jackal looked at Marui, his face full of sparkling eyes.

Jackal sighed, "Okay. Okay. Stop giving me that look,"

"Yaaay!" Marui cheered, "Sometimes I just really love you, Jackal!!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Jackal sighed.

XxXxXx

Niou sighed, "Yagyuu, give me a break. You don't have to bring face toner! You won't have time to use it!"

"Maybe I will got some time," Yagyuu said, continuing put the face toner, five bottles of Handy Clean and 3 packs of wet-tissue in his camping bag.

Niou laid on the Yagyuu's bed, staring from the back of Yagyuu's position. He saw the pile of Handy Clean, tissues and cologne, and said, "You'll have to bring three bags if you want to bring all of your cosmetics," Niou said.

Yagyuu sighed. He stopped, "I don't want to complaint, but I have to said that I REALLY HATE CAMPING. I HATE BEING DIRTY!"

Niou chuckled. He jumped from the bed, hugged Yagyuu, "Come one, Yagyuu. No need to get so distressed. We're gonna enjoy it,"

"How can...?" Yagyuu sighed, "You said you hate it too,"

"Yeah, I did," Niou smiled, "But now, I'm not. Because... I heard from Yukimura that we're gonna sleep in same tent,"

Yagyuu raised his eyebrow, "So?"

"Yagyuu..." Niou whined, "Come on... You do understand what I mean,"

Yagyuu struggled himself from Niou's arm wrap, "Yes, I do. But just one thing... What make you think I'm gonna agree to sleep with you in a tent, in the middle of forest, with grass everywhere and maybe worms??"

Niou grinned, "Because I'm sexy and irresistable?"

Yagyuu stared at Niou.

Niou frowned, "No hope?"

"NO AT ALL," Yagyuu said, "Don't ever think about it, Niou Masaharu,"

Niou sighed.

XxXxXx

"Yanagi-senpai, thank you for accompany me buying the camping things," Akaya said, shyly, "You're really a responsible senpai,"

"It's alright, Akaya," Renji smiled, "Call me if you need something else,"

"Yes, of course," Akaya smiled back.

"I'll go home then," Renji said.

"Um... You don't want to go inside and have some... er... tea?" Akaya said quickly.

"No, thank you," Renji smiled.

"Oh..." Akaya felt a little dissapointed, "Okay then... See you tommorrow..."

"Yeah, of course," Renji said, "Bye,"

Renji walked away from Akaya. Then after walking for 5 minutes, he started to think.

"Is it rude to not accept his invitation?" Renji thought, "I just don't want to troubled him... But maybe it's really rude to decline somebody's invitation just like that. What if he won't invite me for everything ever again??" Renji started to panic.

He turned and walked back. In front of Kirihara residence's front gate, he thought again.

"But it's so ridiculous to going back just to have some tea..." Renji muttered to himself, "Maybe Akaya will laugh at me behind my back. He'll think that I'm a weird guy!!"

"Ya-Yanagi-senpai?"

Renji stratled, looked abruptly to the voice source. Akaya was on the frontyard, blinking at him.

"A-Akaya...? What're you doing there?" Renji asked nervously.

"My mother told me to watering her flowers. It's supposed to be my neesan's job, but she was out now," Akaya answered, "More importantly, why are you came back again, Yanagi-senpai? You left something?"

"No..." Yanagi spun his brain quickly, searching for a reasonable answer, "Well... I remember that I have to go somewhere else on this way,"

"Oh," Akaya nodded.

Renji asked, "So, do you want me to help you with the flowers?"

"Don't you have to go somewhere else?" Akaya confused.

"Oh. Yeah, right, but I... I'm not in hurry, so I guess I can help you a little,"

"Really?" Akaya grinned, "Thank you so much, then! Just come in, the gate isn't locked,"

Yanagi smiled, "Yeah... Excuse me,"

XxXxXx

Our Shishido and Ohtori were had a little fun in packaging for the camping.

"Choutarou, thank you so much for helping me with this," Shishido said, "I'm not good at arranging things at luggage bag,"

"Oh, it's alright, Shishido-san," Choutarou smiled, folding Shishido's black jacket and putting it in the bag, "I glad I can help you,"

"Really," Shishido grinned, "What can I do without you?"

Choutarou blushed, chuckled, "S-Shishido-san, you don't have to said that,"

Shishido smiled. He wrapped his hand around the snow haired boy's hip, kissing Choutarou's shoulder, "I hate this idiot camping idea, but came to think about it, there'll be no parents around us in the next three days,"

"S-So?" Choutarou gulped.

"You know," Shishido said seriously, "Maybe we should try 'that',"

Choutarou's chocolate eyes widened in suprised and shy, "T-That?? S-Shishido-san, we're still... junior high schooler..."

"Choutarou, if not now, then when else?" Shishido whispered, "I really want to do it, but you keep saying that our parents may hear us, or something else like that. In the camping activity later, there'll be no parents at all. So why not?"

"It's..." Choutarou downed his head, blushing, "I... I..."

"I love you," Shishido said softly, "Don't you?"

"I do, of course!" Choutarou said quickly, "It's just... I... I kinda...scared,"

"By what...? You know that I won't hurt you. I rather hurt... Gakuto or someone else,"

Choutarou sighed.

"Chouta, seriously, why not?" Shishido downed the sophomore's face and kissed the pink lips softly.

"Shishido-san..."

"Think about it, please? I want to do it because I love you. Really love you,"

"I understand but... I..."

"Choutarou, please..."

Shishido stared at Choutarou, softly and full of seriousness. Choutarou downed his head, his finger playing with his cross, his cheek flushed.

"I just don't think it's the right time yet..." Choutarou said quietly.

Shishido sighed sadly, "...Okay, I get—"

"But maybe it's worth to try..." Choutarou blushed.

Shishido gasped, "What??"

"Be-Because..." Choutarou said shyly, "Because... You know. I love you too, Shishido-san... I'm... yours. If you want to do it with me, then... you have every right to do it..."

"R-Really?"

Choutarou smiled shyly, "But... please... be soft, okay?"

"I PROMISE!!" Shishido hugged his Choutarou, "I REALLY PROMISE YOU, CHOUTA!!"

Choutarou chuckled, still a bit shy with his decision.

"Love you so much," Shishido whispered to his lover's ear.

If Choutarou had a puppy eyes, Shishido had that special tone of voice that always made Choutarou melt immediately after he hear it. It's soft, but also deep, cool as Shishido always did in Choutarou's eyes, and sometimes it heard just like a cat's purr. _A spoiled cat's purr_.

"S-Shishido-san..." Choutarou said nervously, "My parents are..."

"Choutarou..." Shishido said, "Really, I just want to kiss you,"

Choutarou blushed, "Okay then... J-Just a little kiss, okay...?"

"Okay," Shishido grinned. He just cupped the face of his lover with both of his hand, got their lips near and nearer when suddenly...

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!! The door opened roughly.

"Shishido!!" Atobe's loud voice cut off our Silver Pair's little activity. The diva blinked at Choutarou, which had abruptly pushed away Shishido and stood up quickly by reflex, "Oh, so Ohtori is here too. Good, so we don't have to pick him up at his house,"

Shishido yelled madly, "DAMMIT!! Atobe, what the HELL are you doing here??"

"What?" Atobe blinked, "What is ore-sama's fault?"

"You're a bother like always..." Shishido gritted his teeth.

Atobe decided to just ignore Shishido, and turned to Ohtori, "Okay, so. Ore-sama is here. Because ore-sama just got a excellent idea. Ore-sama wants the entire regular members to shopping together for the camping activity,"

"NO," Shishido barked, "I have fun here with Choutarou. No need one of your idiot ideas again Atobe, thank you very much,"

"So, it's been decided!" Atobe smiled widely, "Let's go!"

"That's not what I said!!" Shishido protested, "HEEEY!!"

But Atobe acted like he was deaf. He just kept walking to the front door and both Shishido and Choutarou didn't have any other option than followed the narccist. Three of them walked to the yard, where a really long and fantasticly sparkling limo had already waited for them there.

Kabaji had already been inside, along with sleeping Jirou, Oshitari and Gakuto.

"You're so slow, Shishido!!" Gakuto yelled.

"Shut up," Shishido glared at the redhead, "I'm not in the mood for mouth-fighting. I could just throw you to the garbage can, Gakuto, I'm serious. I'm sure you're fit there,"

"Wh—!!"

"Gakuto, silence," Oshitari whispered, "You'll wake our Jirou," Then he smirked widely, in that 'special hentai way' , "He's really cute when he's sleeping, don't you think..."

"Oh, you're such a sukabe oyaji," Gakuto hissed, "I don't know why I accepted to be put in doubles with you when the only thing you kept doing was pursuing me to wear that nasty nurse outfit,"

"Well," Oshitari smiled, adjusted his glasses, "Do you prefer the maid one then?"

Gakuto made a disgusting face before decided to sat near Kabaji instead of Oshitari.

"Choutarou, don't ever get near him or he'll make you wear those weird sailor costums," Shishido hugged his Choutarou securely.

"Um... How do you know he has sailor costums, Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked.

"Because he pursued me to wear one at the first year before I broke his glasses along with his nose bone," Shishido said.

"... Oh,"

"Have we forgotten someone?" Atobe asked to his teammates, "I feel that someone's missing but ore-sama just can't remember who is it,"

"Nobody," Gakuto said.

"Yeah," Shishido nodded, "Just quickly begin then end this damn stupid shopping so I can go home,"

"But I felt that we missed someone too," Choutarou said.

"Who do you think is it, Kabaji?" Atobe asked.

Kabaji thought a second before answered with his deep and monotone voice, "Hiyoshi,"

"OH, RIGHT!" The other five cheered.

XxXxXx

"I can't believe that everyone forgot me," Hiyoshi murmured.

"Hiyoshi, stop sulking. Who said we forgot about you? You're the last one got pick up doesn't mean that you're forgotten," Gakuto tried to assuring the yellow-haired boy.

"But you're all really forgot about me,"

"Oh, shut up," Shishido snapped, "Don't make my mood grow fouler,"

"And we're here finally!" Atobe said. The limo stopped in front the lobby gate, and Atobe jumped from the car as his teammates did so. Oh, except Jirou because he was still sleeping.

"Jirou-senpai, wake up, we're already here," Choutarou shook Jirou's body softly.

"My dear Ohtori, you'll need ten years if you waking up Jirou with that way," Gakuto said, "You need to be like this. JIROU!! WAKE UP!! OOOY!! WAKE UP OR I'LL BURN YOUR MOUSSE POCKY COLLECTION!!"

Jirou blinked, "No, DON'T!!" Then he looked around the limo. His eyes widened, and he screamed loudly, "Oh my God!! Am I being kidnapped?? Awesome!! I'm never being kidnapped before!!"

"No, you're not being kidnapped," Shishido hissed tiredly.

"And kidnappers don't use limo only to kidnap YOU," Gakuto added.

"Huh? But this car was all black, just like kidnapper's car in the movie..." Jirou said.

"JUST HURRY!" Atobe yelled, his patience reached the limit. By the way, Atobe's patience-meter was really short.

So, Jirou also jumped from the car and they began their shopping time.

"Okay," Atobe said to his teammates, "Ore-sama need a sweater. So ore-sama will go to the Clothes Section. All of you, just do what you like. Come on, Kabaji,"

"Atobe, does it mean that you'll pay for our things??" Gakuto asked.

"Mukahi, listen, I got five hundred thousand yen every month as my allowance," Atobe said.

"And?"

"And in the end of the month, only fifteen thousand left. And because of who do you think is it? I mean, other than all of you?" Atobe said patiently.

When no one could answered, Atobe snapped his finger, "Come, Kabaji,"

Kabaji muttered an 'Usu' before followed Atobe.

"I need snack!!" Jirou cheered, ran to the Food Section.

"Oh, yeah!! I want to buy some snack too!!" Gakuto followed Jirou.

"Oh, wait, I'll go with you, Gakkun," Oshitari walked with Gakuto.

"Let's go, Choutarou," Shishido gripped Choutarou's hand and pulled him to Medicine Section.

"W-Where do you want us to go, Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked confusedly.

"Um. Do I have to ask if I may go with you, or not?" Hiyoshi asked.

"No," Shishido said, "Go away,"

"Okay," Hiyoshi hissed. He went to Shoes Section.

XxXxXx

"So, Kabaji, what do you think of this sweater? The black one is better, don't you think?" Atobe asked, holding a black sweater in his right hand and a white one in his left hand.

"Usu," Kabaji answered.

Atobe threw the black sweater at the shopping bag Kabaji held, then went to the shawl rack.

"Kabaji, see this. Which one is better, red or blue?"

Kabaji kept silent.

"Ore-sama likes the blue one better. This blue will get along with ore-sama' sweater, don't you think?"

"Usu," Kabaji nodded.

Then, just like he did to the sweater, Atobe threw the blue shawl to the shopping bag.

"Kabaji, next, let's get a jacket. One with golden furr will look good on ore-sama, don't you think?"

"Usu,"

Atobe smiled, "Kabaji, you're really a big help."

"Usu,"

XxXxXx

"Oh, Gakuto, they came with two flavours!" Jirou held two potato chips in his hand, "So, I'll buy the cheese one and you should buy the roasted beef one so we can switch in the bus!"

"God, Jirou," Gakuto said, "Atobe pay for us, remember? You'll buy all of the flavours and so will I,"

"Oh, right!" Jirou beamed, "That's mean it's alright too if I get all the flavours of Pocky! Atobe is rich, right, Gakuto?"

"Right," Gakuto said as he get more Cheetos.

"Oshitari, you don't want to get something else other than this miso-flavoured shrimp cracker??" Gakuto yelled to Oshitari.

"No, Gakkun, I'm alright," Oshitari said, "Just move first, I have some serious businnes here,"

Gakuto blinked and sighed when he saw Oshitari was with two girls, laughed sweetly with them. It obvious that the girls completely fell to Oshitari's whatever trap, because they blushed and giggled madly now to whatever dirty joke Oshitari told to them.

Gakuto twitched. Then he walked to Jirou and pulled the orange-haired boy, "Let's go, Jirou,"

"How about Oshitari?" Jirou asked innocently.

"Just pray that he won't make any girl pregnant before the camping," Gakuto sighed.

XxXxXx

"S-Shishido-san, what are we going to do here?" Choutarou asked nervously.

"Choutarou, came here," Shishido pulled Choutarou to a rack in the corner, "Which one do you think is the best one?"

Choutarou blushed, stared at the colorful packages in front of his eyes, "I-I don't know... I really don't know... Maybe we should just get an ordinary one..."

"But I want to try the flavoured one... Is it really has a flavour?" Shishido asked couriously.

Choutarou blushed more, "I heard that... It's just has the smell..."

"Oh, really?" Shishido rubbed his chin, "You like strawberry, right, Choutarou?"

"Anything is alright..." Choutarou downed his head, because he realized that people started to staring at them, "J-just quick, please, Shishido-san..."

"Maybe we should buy every flavour," Shishido said, "They look interesting,"

"Shishido-saaan..." Choutarou whispered shyly. He really could felt the stares on his back.

"Hum..." Someone's voice approached Shishido and Choutarou, "Aren't you... Hyoutei's doubles one?"

Choutarou and Shishido stared at the person. He has curly, blue hair, framing his smiley face.

"You're...!!" Shishido shouted, "...Who?"

"Shishido-san, don't be so rude!!" Choutarou said nervously, "He's Rikkai's Yukimura-san,"

"Oh, the sick captain," Shishido nodded, "Such a coincidence we can meet here,"

Yukimura smiled at the boys, "What are you doing here? Buying..." He looked up to see the rack's name, "Condoms?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Choutarou yelled, blushing madly, "DON...DON'T SAY IT!! DON'T SAY IT SO LOUD LIKE THAT!!"

Yukimura chuckled, "Oh, young loves... Maybe I can give two of you some recomendations,"

"Really?" Shishido stared at Yukimura, from his head down to his shoe, "You... Have you got any experience?"

Yukimura smiled, "More experience than you, I can tell,"

Shishido frowned, "Really? You don't look like a pro in this thing,"

Yukimura glared at Shishido, "You doubt me?"

Shishido answered quietly, "N-No,"

"Well, then!" Yukimura clapped his hand, smiling, "Which one is the uke?"

Choutarou downed his head, shyly, "M-Me..."

"You?" Yukimura blinked at Choutarou. Then to Shishido. Then back to Choutarou and said, "Your seme is... small,"

"WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT BEING SMALL??" Shishido yelled angrily. He's always so sensitive about his height.

"Well, nothing wrong, actually," Yukimura smiled, "Height isn't everything after all. Well, uke-chan, if you want to felt... you know, felt good, I recomended for you to using this one..." Yukimura smiled as he holding a white package, "But if you think the smoothness is the most important point, then this one is the best for both of you," Yukimura held another package, this one was a yellow and green colored package.

"I-I don't really understand about that..." Choutarou said quietly, blushing, "I just... Just choose the best one for us, it's all up to you,"

Yukimura stared at Shishido, then to Choutarou. Then he said to Shishido, "Say, are you an evil seme type?"

"Huh?" Shishido raised his eyebrow, "How can I know if I'm the one or not?"

"Do you prefer to do your uke hard, or soft?" Yukimura asked.

"D-D-D-D-DON'T ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT...!!" Choutarou shouted shyly.

"Hard, of course," Shishido answered seriously, "But I promise Choutarou that I would do him soft on our first time, so this time I have to do him soft,"

"AND YOU SHOULDN'T ANSWER HIM SO DETAIL, SHISHIDO-SAN!!" Choutarou blushing madly.

"So, you're a evil seme role after all," Yukimura nodded, "I could see that in your face,"

"Thank you very much. Whatever," Shishido hissed.

Yukimura laughed, "Okay then... Then I recomended you this one" Yukimura gave a black colored package to Shishido.

"Really?" Shishido asked, "This one is the best for us?"

"Yeah," Yukimura smiled, "After helping two of you, suddenly..." He giggled, "I remember about my seme at home..." He reached on of the package, the pink one, "Sanada loves strawberry smell, you know. Bye! Have fun!"

Yukimura left them to the cashier.

Two of them stared at each other, then to a small black package on Shishido's hand.

"Should we pay it by ourself, or let Atobe pay it?" Shishido asked.

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou sighed tiredly, "Really... Do you need to ask...?"

"Well, I just want to make sure," Shishido said.

XxXxXx

Hiyoshi was left alone. Again. He sighed and guide himself to the mountain shoes rack.

Then, he bumped at someone and that person's shoes feel down because of it.

"Sorry," Hiyoshi said, picking up the shoes.

"Thank you," That person received his shoes back then said quietly, "You're... If I'm not wrong... Hyoutei's Hiyoshi Wakashi, no?"

Hiyoshi looked up and found Rikkai Dai's Sanada was there, "You're... You're Rikkai's Sanada Genichirou,"

"Yes, I am," Sanada said, "What are you doing here?"

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes, "Am I in the Shoes Section to buy a necktie?"

Sanada kept silent for a second. Then he said, "Yes, you're right. I'm such a fool. Sorry,"

"Don't mind it," Hiyoshi said.

Both of them kept quiet for five minutes.

Sanada coughed. He can't bear the silenceness, and asked, "You're alone here?"

"Do you see someone else around me?" Hiyoshi asked back.

"No,"

"Then, I'm alone. And please don't say something related with alone. I'm rather sensitive at that,"

"Oh. Uh, sorry," Sanada said.

"Genichirou!!" Suddenly, Yukimura was there beside Sanada, held Sanada's arm.

Hiyoshi sighed. The last thing he needed right now was another too-sweet pair. Hiyoshi walked slowly to the another rack.

"Yukimura," Sanada said, "You're quick,"

"Yeah," Yukimura giggled, "You know, I found these cute boys, Shishido and Ohtori-kun from Hyoutei in the Medicine Section,"

"Yeah? And?"

"They're going to buy some condoms but they couldn't choose which one they should buy!!" Yukimura practically... shouted, "Isn't that cute??"

Hiyoshi choked on his own saliva and Sanada blushed when other people on that floor threw their stares at Yukimura. Yukimura, oblivious to all the stares to him, just smiled, "It made me remember about old days, when you're always wore coat, sunglasses and vendora hat every time you're going to buy some to us. I couldn't stop laughing everytime I remember those memories,"

"Yukimura," Sanada coughed, "I think we should... just... You know. Talking about it later. And somewhere else."

Yukimura blinked. Then he looked around and saw that the people still stared at him weirdly. Yukimura laughed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, people! Can't hide it, understand what I'm talking about? Because it was felt so...so... so... so like... _'such a naive love they had!_', you know!"

"Okay, let's go," Sanada pulled his lover, walked out from the Shoes Section.

Hiyoshi still coughed hardily, then he inhaled and his cough stopped. Okay. It's shocking. But it's so obvious too that Shishido and Choutarou will did it for sure someday. They're so in lovey dovey everyday, too sweet that almost make Hiyoshi got toothache.

_But in the camping??_

Hiyoshi remembered himself to bring his headphone and CD player. He didn't want to hear any strange sound in the middle of the night, for sure.

XxXxXx

Jirou and Gakuto was walking with two trolley full of snacks on their hands before suddenly Jirou stopped walking and gasped.

"What's wrong, Jirou?" Gakuto asked.

"OH, GAKUTO!!" Jirou's eyes widened in excitement, "I THOUGHT I SAW MARUI!"

"Marui?" Gakuto looked around, "I don't see anyone with pink hair,"

"BUT IT'S HIM!!" Jirou yelled, "I'LL NEVER FAIL AT RECOGNIZE MARUI!!"

"Yeah," Gakuto shrugged, "Whatever. Let's get more chips,"

"GAKUTO!!" Jirou pulled Gakuto's sleeve, "REALLY!! I saw Maruiii!!"

"Ok, ok..." Gakuto sighed, "Now, where is he, huh?"

Jirou looked around once more. Then he downed his head sadly, "I don't know,"

"That's it," Gakuto said, "That was just a weird hallucination because of your over-freakness on Marui. Drop it, Jirou,"

Jirou bowed his head in sad and whined, "But I really saw him..."

XxXxXx

So, finnaly, Hyoutei's shopping day ended.

In the car on their way home, Choutarou and Shishido couldn't get it why Hiyoshi kept staring at them weirdly, when Jirou kept assuring Gakuto that he saw Marui, Oshitari smiled happily because he got the girls' phone number, and Atobe was remembering himself to go to his personal designer with Kabaji later to made some new hiking clothes.

So, Hyoutei's shopping day was ended, we could say, succesfully.

XxXxXx

**xxxOMAKExxx**

"HAAAAAAAACCCCHIIIIIHH!!" Marui sneezed.

"Marui, are you alright? You keep sneezing," Jackal asked Marui.

"Someone must be talking about me," Marui grinned, "Don't you think so, Jackal?"

Jackal sighed, "Yeah, yeah,"

**xxxOMAKE IIxxx**

"So, Choutarou," Shishido sighed, "Finally, we get the perfect one for us,"

Choutarou nodded slightly.

"I really promise you, I'll do you soft," Shishido said, stared at the chocolate eyes seriously.

"I know..."

"Maybe it's true that I'm an evil type of seme, but that doesn't mean that I love to make you suffer. You know, I just..."

"I KNOW," Choutarou cut off.

"It's good that you're understand," Shishido said, "Oh, one more thing. Maybe I'm smaller than you, but that doesn't mean I can't satisfied you, Choutarou, you know..."

"Shishido-san, just one more thing too..." Choutarou sighed, "Please... stop talking about this?"

"...Ungh...Okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : It's still Konomi Takeshi.**

**Pairing : Silver, Platinum, SanaYuki, hint of YanaKiri, liiitttllleee hint of OshiAto XD**

**Rating : T +**

**Warning : Pure crackness, lemon words here and there, everyone being stupid, Silver Pair being sappy, Yagyuu being cruel XD**

"It's already so late," Renji sighed, looked at his wrist watch.

Akaya looked up from his Gameboy and blinked, "Maybe they caught up with something else,"

Renji sighed again. Only he and Akaya were already there, on their school's parking yard. Yukimura told them that they would meet there at 5 o'clock, but it's already 5.30 now and there's no sign of another teammates. The van that will brought them to the mountain was already there though, along with its driver, which was smoking and reading his morning newspaper in the driver seat now.

"Maybe I should call them," Renji flipped open his cell phone.

"Yanagi-senpai, I don't know that you have a cell phone!!" Akaya shouted, admiringly, "And a really cool one too!!"

Renji blushed a little, "Y-yeah. It's just... you know, for urgent situation,"

Akaya nodded, "I understand,"

"Akaya, do you know other's phone number? Maybe Jackal or Marui?" Renji asked.

"Yeah," Akaya pulled out his wallet from his jeans pocket and gave Renji a small paper, "I write down every phone number here,"

"Oh, it's great. Thank you so much," Renji received the paper and smiled to Akaya, "You're really a big help, Akaya,"

Akaya blushed, stratching the back of his head sheepishly, "It's nothing,"

Renji called Jackal first, because probably Marui was with Jackal, so with one call, he could detected two person.

"Hello?" Jackal answered.

"Jackal, it's Yanagi. Where are you? Is Marui with you?" Renji asked.

Jackal sighed, "He's here..." But suddenly someone grabbed the phone.

"YANAGI IT'S ME!!" Marui shouted, "I lost my Chocolate Banana Chips and I couldn't find it anywhere and that's why I can't go to the camping!!"

"What?" Renji blinked, "Marui, that's pretty ridiculous. Losing your banana whatever chips won't make you die at mountain,"

"But!!" Marui cried, "It's my favorite chips!! It's my lucky item and I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT IT!!"

"Marui,"

"Yes??"

"Just... give the phone back to Jackal,"

"Of course..." Marui said sadly. But suddenly he screamed again, "YANAGI. DON'T EVER TRY TO SAY TO JACKAL TO JUST LEAVE ME AND GO THERE BY HIMSELF!!"

"What, you can be clever too sometimes," Renji said, "Unexpected. That's what I want to do before. Now. Leave the banana or Jackal will leave you alone,"

"You know what??" Marui said smugly, "Jackal WON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE, so whatever things you'll say to him, it's NO USE!!"

"Whatever," Renji sighed, "I'm Master, I can do everything,"

Marui hissed, "Yeah, except ask Akaya to going out with you,"

Renji coughed hard.

"Ya-Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya approached Yanagi, "What... What happen to you?"

"No, it's alright, Akaya," Renji still coughed. Akaya was wondering why Renji's face turned a little pink, but he just let it go and continued smashing his Gameboy's buttons.

"Akaya was already there?" Marui asked. Then he cheered, "YANAGI! YOU MEAN THERE'S NO ONE THERE EXCEPT YOU AND AKAYA??"

"Y-Yeah. So?"

"IT'S A GOOD CHANCE FOR YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE??" Marui shouted happily. Then he thought and murmured, "Maybe you really can't see it, you always have your eyes closed after all..."

"HEY," Renji said angrily.

"OH YEAH, WHATEVER!!" Marui laughed, "IT'S THE RIGHT TIME, YANAGI! PULLED HIM BEHIND THE TREE, AND JUST KISSED HIM TILL HE CAN'T MOVE AND—"

"Marui," Jackal grabbed the phone, "What are you talking about?"

"Jackal, Renji was there alone with Akaya and he's doing NOTHING!!" Marui said, "That's pretty idiot of him, don't you think??"

Jackal raised his eyebrows and answered the phone, "Yanagi, it's me again. Is everything alright there?"

"Jackal," Yanagi said, his voice heard hesitant but serious, "Do you think I really should just use this chance to... To get myself nearer with Akaya? Not pull him behind the tree and just kissing him like Marui said, but... you know, maybe talk with him about... tennis or something else...?"

"Huh?" Jackal blinked. But suddenly he heard Marui cheered behind him.

"JACKAL, I FOUND IT!! THE CHIPS!! IT'S UNDER MY PILLOW!! I JUST REMEMBER THAT I BROUGHT IT WITH ME TO BED LAST NIGHT!!" Marui laughed, "Let's go meet Yanagi and Akaya now!! Come on!!"

"Ne, Jackal, what do you think?" Renji asked, "What should I do?"

"JACKAL, COME ON!!" Marui frowned, put his hand on his lip, "You're so slow!"

Jackal got confused.

"Jackal, really. I asked you. What should I do??"

"JACKAAAALL!! HURRRYY!!"

"Jackal!!"

"JACKAAAALLL!!"

"Gods, I'm tired," Jackal turned off the conversation and went to Marui.

XxXxXx

"Niou-kun,"

Niou struggled.

"Niou,"

Niou struggled more. He hugged onto something fluffy and soft.

"Really..." A sigh, "Masaharu,"

Niou's eyes fluttered open. Oh. He just hug Yagyuu.

"We're here," Yagyuu stood, picked up his luggage bag (Somehow he managed to contained all of his Handy Clean and tissues to ONE luggage bag, along with his clothes) and wore his backpack, "Pick your things, quickly. We're already late,"

"Huh?" Niou yawned. He looked around. Oh yeah. They were at the bus to their school and now the bus had already stopped in front of their school's halt, near the front gate. Niou yawned again and stretched his body, then he stood and grabbed his backpack from the seat's corner before following Yagyuu.

"I'm still sleepy," Niou said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Of course," Yagyuu sighed, "You stayed up till really late last night,"

"How do you know?" Niou asked.

Yagyuu stared at him, "Okay. So. You called me in the midnight and said that 'I'll come in a sec, Yagyuu!' and a second later I really heard knock on my bedroom's window and there were you, grinning at me and told me that you just want to check if I was cheating on you with another guy or not,"

"I really said that??" Niou gasped, "Oh my. I'm really sorry. Maybe I was under alcohol effect,"

"Yeah, right," Yagyuu rolled his eyes.

Niou chuckled, "Yagyuu, I know you like it when I visit you at midnight,"

Yagyuu blushed a little.

"See?" Niou grinned at him, "You're blushing! You really do like it,"

"We should hurry," Yagyuu said, walked more quickly.

Niou grinned, followed his lover happily.

XxXxXx

Choutarou was nervous. Really nervous. He was really nervous when he stood in front of Shishido's house, gathering his courage to knock the door. They promised to go to Atobe's house (That's where the Hyoutei-tachi would gather because they will use Atobe's caravan, and Atobe, despite of how rich he was, refused to picked up everyone one by one because he said that "Daddy will get mad if I use too much gas for this unimportant trip,") together.

Okay. So.

Thursday school time was a worst one. He won't asking if Shishido decided to just cancelled their plan to do 'that' in camping. He was so nervous and acted stupid entire day:

In the morning. He dropped his toast on breakfast and created a big, red, strawberry jam smelly stain all over his shirt. Unfortunately, he only had 2 shirt, so he must went to school with that fresh strawberry jam stain.

He hit his forehead on the postlight when he was waving back to Shishido at the school gate (He still had a big, red bump on his forehead).

He dropped a stack of book on SHISHIDO'S feet when they met at coriddor yesterday.

He spluttered chili sauce on his lap when he saw Shishido smiled at him in the cafeteria

Shishido kissed him on their way home and Choutarou was so surprised by it and he... kicked Shishido's dick, gasped, screaming a loud "SORRY!!" and ran off. Just like that.

The last one was the worst one, and he didn't sure that Shishido will forgive him for that. He knew it, that's must be SO HURT.

More over, he slept really damn late last night. He was so nervous, he scared Shishido-san was mad at him. It was like, around 2 or so, and he woke up at 4 o'clock. Good. So he just slept in 2 hours. No wonder he had these big, dark circle under his eyes now. How would he face Shishido with this... ugly face??

So Choutarou thought that he must do something else to make up all of his stupidness yesterday and his ugly face today.

He had already stuffed his brain with all things that he needed to know (Results from browsing in the a Fujoushi Blogs last night). Like, what will they do, what should he do if Shishido... bla bla bla, things like that.

He stared at a black, small and innocent package in his hand. He hold to the package even when he slept, he scared that his parents or his neesan will found it. He clenched it. Choutarou inhaled, but suddenly the door opened.

Shishido-san.

Okaaaay... He can do it, he can do it...

Oh. Strangely, Shishido-san was smiling to him.

"Good morning, Choutarou," Shishido said, "You're early... I remembered we promised that we're gonna meet at your home..."

"Shishido-san, I-I-I..." Choutarou gulped, "I'm so so so sorrrrrry...!!"

Shishido blinked at him, "For what?"

"F-For..." Choutarou said nervously, "Kicking your..."

Shishido blushed, "Oh. THAT..."

"Yeah, that..." Choutarou nodded, blushing too.

"Yeah... bad news, Chouta," Shishido sighed, "Your kick must be so powerful. It's so painful last night then I went to the hospital and the doctor said that my dick mustn't do heavy activity..."

"Huh?" Choutarou blinked.

"I guess... 'That' can consindered as heavy activity, right?" Shishido asked.

Choutarou gapped.

Shishido sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Choutarou still gapped. Bigger.

Shishido laughed, "I'm just kidding, Chouta,"

Choutarou still gapped.

"C-Chouta? Do you hear me? I'm just kidding...??" Shishido said panickly, "C-Choutarou!! I'm just kidding!! I didn't go to the doctor and my dick is fine!!"

Choutarou blinked.

"C-Chouta...?" Shishido approached his lover.

"SHISHIDO-SAAANNN!!" Choutarou cried, "I THOUGHT THAT WAS TRUE!! YOU'RE STUPID!!" He ran to Shishido's embrace.

Shishido chuckled, "I want to punish with you a little... It really did hurt last night, you know,"

"I-I'm sorry..." Choutarou sobbed, "I didn't do it on purpose..."

"If you did it on purpose, I..." Shishido said, "I don't know. You're too cute sometimes that I can't even mad at you..."

"Hn?" Choutarou looked up, his half-lidded big chocolate eyes filled with tears and his cheek flushed from crying and embarrassment.

Shishido blushed, coughed. He kissed the pale-pink lips, softly.

"Now, let's go to Atobe's house..."

"Shi... Shishido-san, I've already learned many things about... about 'that'!" Choutarou said shyly, "I promise... I won't dissapoint you! I'll be the best uke in the... the world...!"

Shishido blushed. He chuckled.

"I'll remember that,"

XxXxXx

Hyoutei-tachi went to the mountain by Atobe's personal caravan. When I said personal, it's really is personal. It's owned by Atobe Keigo and just by him. The caravan had the most comfortable sofas as the seats, a little pantry with coffe machine and snacks in the three door refrigerator (In the refrigerator there're also fruits, juices, milk, canned sodas, bread, biscuits... everything you could hope), and a secret room in the back of the caravan. No one know what is that because Atobe didn't answer when they asked.

By the way, their coach didn't join them because he had job. And date. Finally.

Yeah, so the Hyoutei-tachi were just by themselves. Atobe was sat alone, in the front. But not beside the driver, of course, there's Kabaji there. Shishido sat with Choutarou (Absolutely), Oshitari was with Mukahi in his left and Jirou in his right (And he felt like in the heaven, sat between two cute guys XD). Hiyoshi was alone again (Which was different with Atobe because Atobe was alone because he wanted it, when Hiyoshi was alone because everyone had already got their pair).

But he didn't care. Or tried to not care. He read his "Gakuen Nanafusighi" for the fifteenth time.

The caravan, you can say, was really loud. Gakuto, Oshitari and Jirou were playing card when our little Silver Pair was...was being in their usual sweet moment.

"Really, Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked.

"Yeah!" Shishido laughed, "Isn't that awesome?"

"It's so cooolll!!" Choutarou beamed, "I'd love to see that!!"

"Let's see it together next time," Shishido smiled.

"Really?" Choutarou asked.

"Yes..." Shishido smiled.

"Promise me?" Choutarou forwarded his head.

"Of course," Shishido forwarded his head too, their lips almost touched.

Oh, it was touching now. Hiyoshi made a disgusting face, Jirou and Oshitari were staring at them admiringly when Gakuto facepalmmed, and Atobe sighed. Kabaji was... like usual. Not responding anything. He poured a milk tea that he made by himself into two cups and was going to give the tea to the driver and Atobe.

"Mm," Choutarou smiled into the kiss.

"Your lips are so soft," Shishido teased, "Like girls',"

"What is that mean?" Choutarou frowned.

Shishido chuckled, "I'm kidding. Don't be mad, Choutan,"

Choutarou made a pout face and Shishido kissed him again because he was too cute.

"So soft," Shishido whispered to the kiss.

Choutarou sighed and they kissed more.

Okay, sooo... You could hear the smooch voice from their seat.

Therefore, the other seat...

"GAKUTO, YOU'RE CHEATING!!" Jirou yelled.

"NO, I'M NOT!!" Gakuto yelled back.

"I win," Oshitari grinned, upped his cards so both Jirou and Gakuto could see his winning cards.

Jirou and Gakuto stared at each other before yelled, "OSHITARI (YUUSHI for Gakuto) YOU'RE CHEATING!!"

"No, I'm not!!" Oshitari whined, "Both of you keep saying that to everyone who win!!"

"Yes you're!! Because you're a jerk that like to flirt with girls so you must be a CHEATER TOO!!" Jirou yelled.

"Ow. I'm hurt," Oshitari said.

"Jirou, Oshitari isn't a jerk!!" Gakuto yelled.

"Thanks, Gakkun," Oshitari smiled.

"He's a tricky pervert!!" Gakuto yelled. Then he laughed, and Jirou join him.

Oshitari rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Now I'm wondering why I sit with two of you,"

"Because we're cute!" Gakuto and Jirou made a girly pose.

Oshitari would took a picture of them because they really were cute especially with that pose if he wasn't already so mad of being called a jerk, cheater and tricky pervert. He just pouted.

"Oow, Yuushi, we're just kidding," Gakuto said, put his hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, Tori-chan... We're not meant it," Jirou nodded.

"Whatever," Oshitari said madly, "You ruin my feelings,"

"Aawww... Tori-chan is mad of us!!" Jirou whined, "It's all your fault, Gakkun!"

"What?? You're the first one who call him a jerk and a cheater!" Gakuto yelled.

"Could three of you SHUT UP??" Hiyoshi yelled from the back, "I'm trying to sleep here!!" Then he stared at Shishido and Choutarou and wanted to tell them to 'SHUT THAT DAMN SMOOCHING SOUND' but they're too busy kissing so he just sighed and let them be.

"Now Piyo-chan is mad with us too!!" Jirou cried.

"No, I'm not mad with you..." Hiyoshi sighed, "I want to take a sleep but I can't because you're all so loud,"

"Sleep?" Jirou yawned, "Uh... I want to sleep too..."

"Go away, sleep with Hiyoshi," Gakuto said, "I don't need more drool on my bag,"

Jirou yawned again, he walked to a seat next to Hiyoshi and slept there.

Hiyoshi blinked and sighed, then he tried to sleep again.

Oshitari move to the seat beside Atobe. Gakuto was all alone, he pulled out his Nintendo DS from his bag and played them seriously.

"Hi, Atobe," Oshitari smiled.

"What do you want?" Atobe asked, raising his fine eyebrow.

"No, I just want to sit here. Is that bad?" Oshitari smiled.

Atobe stared at him, "No, but don't disturb me,"

"Yes, of course," Oshitari leaned to his chair.

Smooching sounds still can be heard.

"Damn those two guys..." Atobe whined, "When will they stop??"

"Hey, Atobe," Oshitari smiled, "Want to balance the sounds?"

"Huh?" Atobe stared at Oshitari.

"They made the sound in the back, how about us make one too here, in the front?" Oshitari stared Atobe lusciously.

Atobe blinked at Oshitari.

"SHISHIDO, OHTORI!!" Atobe yelled.

They separated abruptly.

"SHISHIDO, SWITCH YOUR SEAT WITH OSHITARI NOW!"

Shishido and Oshitari both shouted, "W-WHAT??"

"Ore-sama can't stand all of your... lovey dovey activity!! And Oshitari, I dare you if you ever got a courage to flirt with ore-sama again!!" Atobe shouted, "Switch, now. Or two of you'll be kicked out from regular,"

Shishido's eyes widened in dibelieveing, he just opened his mouth to answer when Choutarou said quickly, "Shishido-san, it's alright... We can be together again when we arrive later,"

Shishido sighed, "Yeah... I guess you're true..."

Choutarou smiled, "Be patient, okay?"

"Yes," Shishido smiled back. He kissed Choutarou again, lovely.

"SHISHIDOOO!!"

"Okay, okay!!" Shishido sighed.

Oshitari sighed too. Why everybody was so serious? He can't flirt with Choutarou. Of course, Choutarou was cute too, but the problem here was he's already had a lover. He wouldn't flirt with engaged person, that's his personal rule. Especially when the person engaged with Shishido. He didn't want his nose bone to be broken again.

"Oshitari, lay your fingers on Choutarou and you'll be die," Shishido hissed.

"Whoa, okay, calm down," Oshitari rolled his eyes.

See? Now, Shishido won't just broke his nose, he'll also killed him.

"Oshitari-san," Choutarou smiled to him.

"Hi, Ohtori," Oshitari smiled back and sat next to him. Then his eyes swept Choutarou from the tip of his snow haired head to his leg that covered with jeans, and all way down to his toe.

"W-What's wrong?" Choutarou asked, confusedly.

"You got long legs, Ohtori," Oshitari nodded, "Mini skirt will fit you,"

"H-Huh?" Choutarou blinked. Suddenly Oshitari was whacked by a teapot.

"W—WHAT??" Oshitari looked at the thrower : Shishido.

Shishido said dangerously, "DON'T FLIRT WITH MY CHOUTAROU,"

"I-I'M NOT!" Oshitari yelled, "I just said that a mini skirt will fit him!!"

"YEAH! Then you'll asked him if he want to wear it or not and I scared that Choutarou will say yes because he is too damn nice sometimes!!" Shishido yelled back, "AND I COUNT 'A MINI SKIRT WILL FIT YOU' AS A FLIRTING!!"

Oshitari sighed.

"O-Oshitari-san, are you alright? I mean... your head...?" Choutarou asked.

"Yes, I'm ok," Oshitari smiled, "It's nothing if now I'm being able to see your cute face worrying me,"

And Oshitaro got whacked again, this time with a First Aid box.

"W-What...??" Oshitari asked again.

"Medicine for your head," Shishido said.

"Thank you," Oshitari rolled his eyes, and smiled to Choutarou, "Ohtori, woud you like to help me?"

"NO, DON'T HELP HIM CHOUTAROU OR YOU'LL BE PREGNANT SOON!! AND THE FATHER ISN'T EVEN ME!!" Shishido yelled.

Choutarou blinked, "Shishido-san, I can't get pregnant,"

Shishido said seriously, "You'll never know,"

"But if I can, I'd love to having your baby, Shishido-san," Choutarou smiled shyly.

"Really??" Shishido blushed, "We can arrange it, really. Nothing impossible,"

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou smiled, gently.

"Choutarou..." Shishido stared at his lover, lovingly.

"Atobe, hear it? It isn't going to change anything at all. Even if you put Shishido in the toilet, they could still being lovey dovey," Oshitari shouted to Atobe.

"Stay there," Atobe hissed.

Oshitari frowned and leaned to the the back of seat.

XxXxXx

"OKAY," Niou frowned, "WHERE THE HELL IS YUKIMURA AND SANADA??"

"No one knows here, Niou. Don't be so loud," Yagyuu said patiently.

"It's already 6 now," Yanagi stared at his wrist watch, "It's already one hour late,"

"Yeah..." Akaya whined, "I'm tired of waiting!! I should know that being late is the best,"

"I'm sleepy..." Marui yawned, "Jackal!! Gemme a piggy ride!!"

"No," Jackal said, "Be a good boy and sit on he ground patiently,"

"PIGGY RIDE, PIGGY RIDE!!" Marui pouted.

"NO," Jackal said.

"PIIIGGGYYYYYY RIIIIIDDDEEEE!!" Marui started to rolling on the ground, struggling.

Jackal sighed, "Fine..."

"YAAAY!!" Marui jumped to Jackal's back.

"UWWWOO!! Jackal-senpai I wanted it too!!" Akaya ran to Jackal.

"NO!! JACKAL ONLY GIVES IT TO ME!!" Marui stuck out his tongue.

"NO WAY!! Can I get the turn too, Jackal-senpai??" Akaya jumped happily.

Yanagi stared at Akaya. He'd love to gave it to Akaya. Absolutely. He would do anything for that seaweed haired boy.

Yanagi coughed, "Ng...Akaya..."

"NOOO YOU CAN'T!!" Marui glared at Akaya.

"I asked Jackal-senpai, not you, Marui-senpai!!" Akaya yelled at Marui.

"Stop it..." Jackal sighed, "Okay, Akaya, I'll give you one after Marui,"

"YAAAY!!" Akaya danced.

Yanagi bowed his head sadly.

Niou and Yagyuu yawned in synchro.

"What, Yagyuu, you yawned," Niou blinked at his lover, "I should take a picture of that!!"

"Huh?" Yagyuu yawned again, but of course, as a gentleman, he covered with opened mouth his with hand, "Do you think I can't yawn??"

"No, I don't think that you can't," Niou explained, "I just think that you won't do it in public,"

Yagyuu sighed, "I'm bored,"

Niou coughed, "Yagyuu... I think Yukimura and Sanada will, ehm, take more time, so why don't you... accompany me... ehm, I mean, I want to go the toilet. Please accompany me, Yagyuu,"

"NO,"

Niou face dropped, "WHY??"

"Because you won't do something that people normally do at toilet. Instead you will pull me to one of the cabins and shoved my clothes, start kissing me and all related to it and you won't stop before I smacked your head with the hand soap bottle," Yagyuu said.

"Oh yeah," Niou felt a tramautic pain at his head came again, "Yeah... That's kinda..."

"Yeah," Yagyuu nodded, "Please remember well that incident in your head, Niou-kun,"

"Yeah," Niou sighed, "Now I am wondering since when you became this cruel, Yagyuu, my love. I guess you're get friendly with Yukimura a little too much,"

"Whatever you say, Niou-kun, my love,"

Niou sighed.

Suddenly, and finally, two awaited creatures ran to them.

"Oh my God we're late!!" Yukimura said panickly, "I'm so sorry everyone!!"

Sanada sighed, arranged his breath slowly, "Yeah, we're sorry. Shall we going now?"

"Finally..." Jackal sighed, "Akaya, get off from my back,"

"Ugh, I was having so much fun..." Akaya whined.

"Jackal now it's my turn again!!" Marui jumped to Jackal's back playfully.

"No, Marui, we can't, Yukimura and Sanada are here..."

"Uh, they did?" Marui frowned, "Joykillers..."

"Come on or we're gonna late!" Yukimura said, tried to pick his luggage by himself, "Uh...It's heavy... Sanada? A little help here?"

"Okay," Sanada said, picked Yukimura's bag easily before shoved it the mini van's baggage.

"Seichii, Gennichirou," Yanagi said, pulled out his notebook, "Why are you late?"

"Huh?" Yukimura sighed, pushed his hair behind his ear, "Yeah, both of us woke up late. We slept at 3 last night,"

"Why?" Akaya asked, shoved his own bag to the baggage.

"Because last night we just had..."

"YUKIMURA," Sanada roared. Everyone stared at him.

"Yes?" Yukimura asked sweetly.

Sanada blushed, then coughed, "You have brought all of your medicines, right?"

"Yes, I have," Yukimura nodded, smiling, "Thanks for remind me,"

"Good then," Sanada said.

"So, whag gig gu goh wigh Sangadah laght naght, Yugimuga? (What did you do with Sanada last night, Yukimura?)" Maru asked with full mouth, let Jackal picked his luggage bag when he was eating his donuts.

"Yes, so, we were..."

Sanada shouted,"YUKIMURA!!"

"What again, Sanada?" Yukimura asked, frowned.

"Uhm. Yeah. Have you eat your morning medicine?" Sanada asked.

Yukimura rolled his eyes, "Sanada, I ate it in front of you this morning, Gods,"

"Oh, yeah, right," Sanada coughed again.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Sanada-fukubuchou last night, Yukimura-buchou, I'm dying to know...!!" Akaya said impatiently.

"Patient, Akaya," Yukimura chuckled, "So, we were..."

"YUKIMURA!!" Sanada shouted, "We're running to late!! This isn't the time to tell them unimportant things!!"

"Oh, right!" Yukimura exclaimed, then he smiled to Akaya, Marui and Yanagim, "Later then, okay?"

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!!" Akaya, being a stubborn kid like he usually was, yelled.

"I WANT TO KNOW IT NOW TOO!!" Marui followed.

"Well, I want to take the data..." Yanagi said, ready to wrote down his notebook.

"Okay okay..." Yukimura inhaled, "So, last night, I and Sanada..."

"YUKIMURA!!" Sanada shouted again, "Come on!!"

"Gods!!" Niou hissed, "Okay everyone listen to me!! YUKIMURA AND SANADA WERE DOING XXXX LAST NIGHT AND THAT'S WHY THEY'RE LATE, UNDERSTAND??"

Yanagi blinked, then wrote down, "So my prediction is true. I'm not sure because I don't really think that a person like Sanada would really accept to do it a night before camping,"

Jackal blushed brightly when Yagyuu just sighed and adjusted his glasses, "In the end, all seme are just same..."

Sanada blushed too, then roared, "NIOU!!"

"I'm just telling the truth, Fukubuchou, don't mad at me!!" Niou laughed, "Isn't it right, Yukimura buchou??"

Yukimura blinked at him, "To be honest, Niou-kun, it's... wrong. Well, I was trying, but Sanada didn't want to, so that's nothing much I can do..."

"Oh??" Niou blinked, "So, what two of you did instead??"

"We were playing Cooking Mama," Yukimura chuckled, "Sanada was so embarrased about it but he loves that game,"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Before Niou brust out laughing.

"COOKING MAMA??" Niou laughed, "GODS, Yagyuu's little sister plays that!!"

"HEY!" Marui frowned, "I play that too!!"

"It's not strange for you," Niou grinned, "But for Sanada..." Niou laughed again.

Sanada blushed more.

"Niou-kun, it's not a place for you to laughing at Sanada like that," Yagyuu said, "You like to playing with my little sister's Barbie,"

Niou blushed. Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"Well," Niou coughed, "I like to playing with them because they felt... so real..."

Yagyuu sighed, "Whatever,"

"What's this??" Marui laughed, "Sanada loves to playing Cooking Mama and Niou loves Barbie??"

"OKAY, ALL OF YOU ARE TARUNDORU!! LET'S GET IN THE CAR AND WE'RE OFF NOW!!" Sanada roared scarily and like usual everyone did so.

Yukimura sat together with Sanada, Niou sat with Yagyuu, when Jackal, Marui and Akaya sat together on the long seat in the back. And Yanagi sat with the driver, because he was the most "directional" person in the team. But he was so sad because he could't sit with Akaya...

"Akaya, you want some of my Banana chips?" Marui asked.

"There'll be an earthquake tommorrow!!" Akaya's eyes widened, "Marui-senpai, did you really just offer your snack to ME??"

"Now, I'm just kidding!!" Marui sang, "I never intend to share it with anyone!! Hwahahaha!!"

Akaya hissed angrily. Then he thought about something.

"Marui-senpai, did you understand what xxxx mean back then?" Akaya asked.

Marui blinked at him, "Xxxx what?"

"You know, back then, Niou-senpai was saying something, that Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-buchou were doing xxxx last night,"

"Oh yeah!! That's. You don't know??" Marui stared at Akaya.

"N-No," Akaya shook his head.

"Well, me too," Marui said, "Let's ask Jackal,"

"Ok," Akaya nodded.

"Jackal, what the meaning of xxxx that Niou was saying back then?" Marui asked Jackal.

Jackal choked on his coffee, "W-What?"

"Yeah, what is it mean, Jackal-senpai?" Akaya stared at Jackal too.

Jackal coughed, "You don't need to know,"

"What is that mean, Jackal??" Marui frowned, "Did you just say that we're not adult enough??"

"Yes,"

Marui pouted, "FINE,"

Akaya followed Marui, pouted too, "OKAY,"

Jackal sighed, "Just ask Niou,"

"But Yukimura-buchou and Yanagi-senpai and Sanada-fukubuchou and Yagyuu-senpai said to me that I shouldn't asked Niou-senpai anything if I don't want my mind and my brain to be tainted," Akaya said.

"That's what they said to me too," Marui nodded.

"Instead, just ask Jackal-senpai about everything, that's what they said," Akaya added.

"Yeah, exactly. That's what they said to me too," Marui nodded again.

Jackal sighed. Again.

"Okay then," Jackal said, "You knew... Um... Okay," Jackal coughed, "When women and men want to having a baby, then they..."

Akaya and Marui stared at each other.

"Pray to the God?" Akaya tried.

"Call the stroke bird to deliver a baby for them?" Marui added.

Jackal facepalmmed.

"That's not what they do??" Marui gasped, "Everyone are lying to me!!"

Akaya pouted, "That's mean... Don't you think, Marui-senpai??"

"HERE HERE!!" Marui cheered, then he sighed, "Well, then... I'll just eat my shrimp crackers to calm myself,"

"Can I have some too?"Akaya asked.

"Nope,"

"Come on, Marui-senpai. We're companion!"

Marui thought, "I guess you're right," Marui offered his crackers, "But only for you,"

"Yes," Akaya smiled widely.

"I'm tired..." Jackal sighed, "I wondered why I come to this school. No. I wondered why I come to this TENNIS CLUB..."

XxXxXx

"Uhm..."

"Calm down, Choutarou, it won't be hurt..."

"But... awww...!!" A long moan could be heard, "It's hurt..."

"Okay, I will do it softer,"

"Mm... AAAH..." A moan came again, this time louder, "It's still hurt... Softer, Shishido-san..."

"Okay... Like this...?"

"Yess..." Someone gasped, "Yes... Ah, it's feels so good... Mmh..."

"It's here? Is it feels good here?"

"Yeah, ooh, yess... Shishido-san, more... Rub it, more..."

"Okay... Everything for you, Chouta..."

A chuckle, "Really?"

"Of course,"

"Then, would you help me here too...? Shishido-san...?"

"I said... everything for you, my love..."

"Mmh... Nice... It's good..."

"Choutarou..."

"Yeah, more... Shishido-san, more... Mmh... Aaah..."

Hiyoshi's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," Hiyoshi exclaimed to the Shishido (That had already sat beside Choutarou again because no matter how far they got separated it won't change anything) and Choutarou from his seat.

"Hm?" Shishido's head popped from their seat, "I am massaging Choutarou,"

Hiyoshi blinked.

"Something wrong, Hiyoshi-kun?" Choutarou's head popped too. He asked, blinking, "Are we too loud?"

Hiyoshi blinked again. He looked around and realized that everyone, except Kabaji, was sleeping now. But Kabaji was putting a straight face like usual, or maybe he was trying so hard too to not get blushed by that suspicious voices of Choutarou and Shishido.

"No. Sorry. Help yourself," Hiyoshi sighed before proceed to sleep again.

Choutarou and Shishido stared at each other.

"Shall we continue?" Shishido smiled.

"Yes," Choutarou smiled back, "Thank you very much, Shishido-san!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi X)**

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

XxXxXxX

Yanagi was sad.

He's really sad.

Akaya was here, but not HERE.

And that's what made him sad. He's just that close, but he couldn't do anything to made him _closer_.

He could hear the voice of that little demon, but he couldn't do anything to made that voice speak to him.

And that's why he decided to just sleep.

But he still could heard the voices. Yagyuu and Niou's, as example...

"Niou-kun!"

Niou's eyes snapped open at his lover's strict voice despite he was sleeping. He looked up and saw Yagyuu glared at him.

"What is it, Yagyuu?" Niou yawned, and rubbing his eyes.

"Your drool is all over my sweater!" Yagyuu said, "And it's my favorite one!"

"Huh? I thought you are always wearing same sweater... All of them look just same..." Niou said innocently.

"Whatever!!" Yagyuu sighed madly. He moved his hand as if he wanted to take his sweter off.

"WAIT, YAGYUU!!!" Niou yelled, eyes widened, "What are you doing??"

"Huh? I want to take off my sweater. I can't use a sweater with drool all over it,"

"In front of... EVERYONE??"

Yagyuu rolled his eyes, "I'm wearing something inside the sweater, okay?"

"Ooh," Niou nodded. He yawned and looking around, "Um... Where are we now, love?" He asked Yagyuu.

"Um," Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, "All I can tell is there's still around 2 hours to go,"

"Hm..." Niou yawned, "Can I sleep again? This time on your lap?"

Yagyuu sighed, "Okay. But no drooling, okay?"

"Okay..." Niou grinned. He put his head on Yagyuu's lap, his feet was hanging on the chair's held. Yagyuu stroked Niou's hair, first because of habit but also because he love to feel Niou's hair between his fingers. Niou's hair was so soft despite its appearence...

"Yagyuu," Niou smiled to him, "You know why I drooled?"

"Hm?" Yagyuu blinked, "Why?"

"I dreamed of you," Niou smirked, "Naked, tied with ribbon, wore rabbit ears on your head, laying on the heart-shapped bed. Gods. How can I control my drool?"

Yagyuu blinked. Then he smacked Niou's head. The Trickster groaned in pain, "It's true!!"

"Don't dream about strange things," Yagyuu said.

"Ooh," Niou smirked, "I know you like it when I'm this naughty,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No. What make you think I like it?"

"Because I know you, love,"

Yagyuu smacked Niou's head again.

"Aw!" Niou whined.

"Shut up and sleep," Yagyuu glared.

Yanagi sighed. How nice if he could be like them. So lovey-dovey. Because even a Data Master needed love, you know... You just couldn't believe how hard he tried to not hearing another lovey dovey pair that sat behind him...

Yukimura's eyes fluttered open and he saw Sanada, with a slight flush on the Emperor's cheek.

"Gennichirou?" Yukimura rubbed his eyes, then yawned (I imagine it being sooo cuuute~!) and asked sleepily, "Where are we?"

"There's still a long way to go," Sanada said softly, "Back to sleep, Yukimura. I will wake you if we're arrive,"

Yukimura smiled, "Thank you," He yawned again, then smiled, "I'll lend your chest again, if you please..."

Sanada blushed. He coughed, "D-Do as you like,"

Yukimura chuckled before put his head on Sanada's broad chest, balled his body in the blanket and proceed to sleep again. Sanada's hand was on Yukimura's arm and head, hugging the blue-haired boy protectively.

Yanagi gulped. Damn it. Even his best friends made him suffering more.

"Marui-senpai, you spilled my chips to the floor!!! Aaaah!!!" Akaya screamed from the back.

A silent.

Marui blinked, "Who is he talking about?"

"I think it's you," Jackal answered.

"Wooo! Even in his sleep, he's thinking about me~!" Marui grinned.

Yanagi sighed. How nice to be you, Marui-kun.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jackal said, then he moved his hand slowly so Akaya, which was sleeping and leaned against his arm now, could sleep in more comfortable position.

"What is it...?" Marui frowned, "Why Akaya sleeps here?"

"Because he sits here," Jackal answered.

Marui puffed his cheek. Then his said sleepy and slowly, and absolutely spoily, "I'm sleepy too... Uuuhmmm... Jackal..."

"What?"

Marui yawned, "Want to sleep... Where's my Pillow-chan?"

"In my bag,"

"Take it for me pliizzz..."

Jackal sighed, "I put my bag on baggage, Bunta,"

"HEEE???" Bunta frowned, "How can you do that, Jackal??? You know that I can't sleep without my Pillow-chan!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry,"

"Then you must be my Pillow-chan today...!"

"What?? Me?"

"Yeah, who else??" Marui jumped to Jackal's lap and fell asleep just when his head met Jackal's thigh. Jackal sighed but smiled, and he ran his hand between the pink hair softly. He decided to sleep too and closed his eyes, so he couldn't see a small evilish smirk on Marui's lips.

Yanagi sighed and decided that maybe he should went to sleep too.

XxXxXx

It's already 1 P.M.

"Gods," Shishido hissed, "I'm hungry,"

Choutarou blinked worriedly, "Shishido-san?? You're hungry?? I'm sorry, I didn't make you anything!!"

"No, it's alright..." Shishido said weakly, "It's not your fault,"

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou gripped Shishido'sa hand, looking at the teal eyes of the dash specialist sadly.

Shishido smiled, "Told you. I'm fine..."

"Here it is, they're on it again..." Gakuto sang.

"But I'm hungry too," Oshitari sighed, "Can't we stop to buy something real to eat?"

Jirou whined loudly, "I'M HUUUUNGGGRRRYYY..."

They sighed. Even Hiyoshi. It's true that they're eating their snacks like there's no tomorrow (Especially Jirou, Gakuto and Shishido) but snacks weren't just same as food. They wanted real meal. LUNCH!!!

Atobe stood up and smiled widely, "So, all of you are hungry??"

"YESSSS....!!" All of his team members answered eagerly.

"Tell me that earlier, why don't you??" Atobe said before snapped his fingers. And the door, the secret door that was in the back of the bus, opened and revealed a team of chef, with their white uniform and high hat.

"SO...So all of this time... That's a kitchen??" Jirou's eyes widened, "SO COOL!!!"

"Order what you like," Atobe said, "They're all the best chefs from all around the world!! They could make you everything you ask them!"

"Then I want natto!" Gakuto said.

Oshitari adjusted his glasses, "I... would like some sashimi,"

"What would you like, Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked Shishido.

Shishido tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Um... I don't feel like want to eat cheese sandwich now... I think I want to eat meat. Maybe burger or steak would be nice. How about you, Choutarou?"

"I want to eat smelt," Choutarou said softly.

"Oh yeah, that's your favorite food..." Shishido noted. He kissed Choutarou, "You're so cute..."

Choutarou blushed, "W-what's cute about like to eat smelt, Shishido-san?"

"Because... I don't know. It's just everything about you are cute to me," Shishido smiled.

Choutarou blushed more, "S-Shishido-san..."

"JUST QUICKLY SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO EAT SO THE CHEF CAN MAKE THEM NOW AND WE CAN EAT AS SOON AS POSIBBLE, OKAY??" Gakuto said impatiently.

"Back off," Shishido growled, "Choutarou want smelt with rice. I want burger, maybe with sunny egg and cheese on it,"

"Ore-sama wants roast beef with red wine sauce," Atobe nodded to the head chef. The head chef, a big and fat guy with smiley face and bended moustache, smiled and nodded back, "Kabaji wants pizza, naa, Kabaji?"

"Usu,"

"I want POCKY!!" Jirou exclaimed happily.

Everyone stared at him. Gakuto sighed, "Jirou, they're not making Pocky. Glinco does,"

"Ooh..." Jirou nodded, "Then I want big omellete with a lot of contains! Put everything in them!"

"That's it," Atobe said to the head chef, "You may start working now,"

"WAIT," Hiyoshi said, "I HAVEN'T ORDER ANYTHING,"

"Oh," Atobe blinked, "Yes. Hurry up then,"

Hiyoshi grumbled, "I want chawanmushi,"

"We don't accept Japanese food," The head chef said.

"But you make sashimi for Oshitari-san!" Hiyoshi protested.

"Oh right," The head chef laugh, "Okay then," Then the door shut and they could hear the sound of people cooking from inside.

"What that's all about??" Hiyoshi gaped, "Why they only agree to make me chawanmushi after I pointed out that Oshitari-san also wants Japanese food??"

"Maybe because they hate you," Gakuto said, "Simple,"

Hiyoshi glared at the midget, but then he sighed, returning to his Gakuen Nanafushigi.

XxXxXx

It was lunch time. Yukimura told the driver to stop so he did so. Everyone thought that maybe they just stopped so they could straighten their asses and backs but suddenly Yukimura put a big picnic blanket on the road side.

"Y-Yukimura..." Yagyuu pushed his glasses, "What do you mean by it?"

"It's picnic!" Yukimura said happily, "Sit down, everyone! Let's eat here!"

"May I mention, Mura-buchou..." Akaya said, "That it's a road side?"

"I know," Yukimura smiled.

"And we gonna eat here with all car running beside us?" Jackal gaped.

"The food may get ruin!!" Marui gasped.

"Idiot, it's us that may get ruin!!" Niou glared.

"Isn't it exciting?" Yukimura smiled. He looked around and saw Yagyuu's face grew pale, Niou's face went 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BUCHOU THINKING ABOUT...', Jackal gaped, Marui winced, Akaya eyes widened in disbelief, Renji stared at him (behind his eyelids) as if he's crazy, and Sanada kept staring down. Then his smile faded, "I..It's not!!!" He buried his face in his palm, sobbing, "I'm sorry!!! My idea is so ridiculous and bad and crazy and idiot..."

"NO, YUKIMURA, IT ISN'T!!!" Everyone yelled because they can't stand looking Yukimura like that. Hey, it's not just Sanada who love their buchou.

"Really?" Yukimura upped his head and there's not tears at all on his cheek, "Then please sit, everyone!"

They obeyed. Niou and Sanada get the nearest spot with running cars.

"Jackal," Niou said, shivered, "You're wall of defense. Cars are nothing for you. Switch with me. I can't tricked cars,"

"No, I'm alright here, thank you," Jackal said.

"Don't dare to move Jackal!!!" Marui barked, hugging Jackal's arm.

"Calm down, you guard dog," Niou hissed. He sighed before another car was passing by him fast. Niou clenched his chest, "I have to check up when I got home,"

"Niou, don't be such a coward," Sanada said fiercely, "Men are live for protecting,"

"Protecting other men???" Niou yelled.

Sanada didn't say anything.

"Niou, my love, do your best," Yagyuu said symphaticly.

"Thank you dear, though I'll feel a lot better if you switch with me now, of course,"

"No, thanks," Yagyuu smiled.

Niou sighed. And another car was running beside him with speed as fast as that cross-necklaced guy from Hyoutei's serve. And Niou winced.

Just hope no one in Seigaku will see him like this. Just hope.

"Niou, don't be so gloomy, look," Yagyuu offered a lunch box, "I made you bentou,"

"You made me one?" Niou smiled, "Wow, Yagyuu..."

"I don't know about the taste though..." Yagyuu said, "Hopefully it'll be fine,"

Niou gulped.

Akaya looked around nervously. Slowly, he pulled out a lunch box from a cloth bag. Renji saw him and asked, "What's that, Akaya?"

And that's made everyone looked at Akaya.

Marui jumped, "WOW! WHAT'S THAT, AKAYA???"

Akaya startled and tried to hide the box but Marui held his hand and grabbed the box.

"MARUI-SENPAI!!" Akaya yelled.

"I just want to take a little look~" Marui sang. He and Jackal, Yukimura and Yagyuu and Renji gathered around to saw what was inside the box. There were five onigiri there, the shape were little awkward but not too bad.

"You made it by yourself?" Yukimura asked, smiling, "How nice!"

"Let's eat it!" Marui said, licking his lips and grabbed an onigiri.

Akaya gasped and screamed, "MARUI-SENPAI!!!"

Marui startled. The onigiri fell and rolled to the road.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Akaya yelled, "It rolls to the street!!"

"That's because you surprised me!!!" Marui yelled back.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT IT! None of you can," Akaya yelled. He glared again to Marui before grabbed the box and put it back in the cloth bag. Marui glared back before eat his rice crackers loudly. Yanagi thought. There's 99 % that that was a bentou that Akaya make for someone. Certainly. BUT WHO IS IT???

After several minutes, the stomaches filled and they went back to the van. Akaya sat queitly on his seat and Marui too. They're still mad at each other.

"Bunta, come on, don't be like a kid," Jackal said, "You must admit that you're wrong too, because you wanted to eat Akaya's onigiri without his permission,"

"NOW YOU BLAME ME TOO!!" Marui yelled angrily, "FINE THEN! Niou, switch seat with me!!"

"WHAT??" Niou screamed, "Okay, hear, you little ball of fat, I must sat beside running cars and now when I could finally sit in peace with my Yagyuu beside me, you ask me to switch???"

"NIOU," Sanada glared, "Just do what he wants,"

"WHY??" Niou screamed.

"Because if you don't, I'll tarundoru you," Sanada said.

Niou sighed, "Okaaaayyyy... Oh, how fun this trip is,"

Then Niou and Marui switched.

"Yagyuuu..." Marui said and hugging Yagyuu's arm. There's only three persons that Marui loved to hug because they're huggable and couldn't reject him ; first and most of all was Jackal, and the second was Yagyuu. The third was Yukimura-buchou, but Marui rarely hug him because he didn't want Sanada to tarundoru him. (I decided about Yagyuu because in Atobe's Gift, Marui went to Haunted House with Yagyuu and Marui called Yagyuu so spoily. He went all 'Yagyuuu~' just like Masa always did when he acted as Niou XD)

"DON'T TOUCH YAGYUU'S ARM, BALL OF FAT!!" Niou screamed.

"Shut up, pervert!!!" Marui yelled back, "I will do everything I want to Yagyuu and you could do everything you want to do with Jackal!! Fair, right??"

Niou hissed. Then he got an idea.

"Jackaaaal~"

Jackal shivered. He looked at Niou, "What?"

"Heehee," Niou grinned, "Cooperate with me a bit, will you?"

"No,"

Niou whined, "Comeee ooonn..."

"No,"

"You're not fun,"

"It's alright. I still don't want,"

"Huuuh..." Niou huffed.

Jackal, being a kind and pushover like he always did, finally sighed, "What?"

"Okay," Niou grinned. Suddenly he laughed. So loud and high, then ended with chuckle, "My my, it can be helped then..."

Jackal wrinkled his forehead, "Huh?"

"Oh, here it is. The ball of fat is looking," Niou smiled. He pulled Jackal in one powerful grip and...

Jackal's lips and Niou's met.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marui screamed. He dropped his chips bag and ran to Niou to smacked the silver-haired trickster, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH... WITH... WITH..."

Jackal wiped his lips, stunned. Akaya stunned too, because it was all happened in front of his eyes. Niou grinned, "Maybe I will do more if I keep still sitting here..."

"BASTARD!!!"

Niou looked up and saw Yagyuu glared at him, his glasses shining dangerously.

"Y-Yagyuu..." Niou gaped. Crap, he saw it too??

"I can't believe you, Niou Masaharu..." Yagyuu said slowly, "So just me isn't enough??"

"No, no!! It's not like that!!!" Niou screamed panickly.

"Marui-kun," Yagyuu said to Marui, "Do you mind if you switch your tent-partner with me?"

"Of course not!" Marui held Yagyuu's arm and threw a glare to Niou and Jackal, "I don't want to sleep near cheater too,"

"WHAT???" Niou stood up, "YAGYUUUU!!!"

Jackal blinked. Then he asked Akaya, "Akaya, say. You're with us since we're at elementary school. Did Marui even mention something about I and him going out together?"

"I don't know..." Akaya stratched his head, "But I never heard anything about it too,"

"So why the hell he called me cheater by kissing with Niou?" Jackal wondered.

Akaya wondered too, "I don't know...?"

"It's alright," Jackal smiled, "Thank you,"

Akaya kept silent for awhile before asked, "Mm, Jackal-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me what Yanagi-senpai is doing right now? I-I mean... could you see him from your seat? Since you're in the middle and I have this chair in front of me..."

Jackal forwarded his head to see what Yanagi was doing and said, "I think... He probably sleeping. His breath is very soft,"

"Is that so," Akaya nodded. Then, he stood up and walked to Yanagi's seat, did something that I won't tell you now, before back to his seat.

"What are you doing there?"Jackal asked Akaya.

"Hm?" Akaya blushed, "N-Nothing. Just... haha... Nothing,"

Jackal didn't ask anymore.

"What are you doing to Yanagi?" Niou asked curiously.

"I said it's nothing!"Akaya snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Niou frowned.

XxXxXx

Hyoutei's car was really, really silent after the lunch. Everybody were so full and drifted to sleep quickly. Jirou was sleeping with Hiyoshi again because Gakuto chased him away. Suddenly the sleeping beauty felt so cold, and when he wanted to snatched Hiyoshi's blanket, he saw to the window and...

"We're here finally!!!!! Guys, look!!! It's mountain!!!! That's pine forest!!!! It's soo cooooool!!!" Jirou yelled happily, "PIYO!!! LOOK!!! IT'S MOUNTAIN!!!"

Hiyoshi's eyes fluttered open, but the he closed it again.

"WAKE UP!!! EVERYONE WAKE UP!!! WE'VE ALREADY ARRIVED!! THE SCENERY IS SO COOOL!!!" Jirou yelled happily, bounced on his seat.

Choutarou woke up dan rubbed his eyes, "Hm...? Already...?"

"Jirou just tries to get everyone's attention, Choutarou, don't mind him..." Shishido pulled his lover back to his embrace.

Gakuto groaned, "Shuddup Jirou... Nobody care about that..."

"I CARE!" Jirou cried.

"Just you!" Shishido yelled.

Therefore, Oshitari smiled in his sleep, "Emi-chan, you're so aggresive today..."

"Who's Emi-chan, Shishido-san?"

"You don't want to know, Choutarou,"

"COME ON GUYS, WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!"

"Jirou you're so noisy!!!"

Atobe's lips twitched.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP..."

"Senpai, could you let me sleep in peace, please?"

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP..."

"REALLY!! JIROU!!"

"Shishido-san, patient...!"

"I know, but Jirou disturbs our sleep!"

"It's alright... We'll get a lot of sleep in the tent later, right...?"

"Oh yeah... You right, Chouta..."

"Now let's just get up, okay?"

"Love you,"

"Love you too... Shishido-san..."

"Mm..."

"Mmmh..."

"EWWW!!! DON'T START ALL KISSY HERE!"

Atobe nearly groaned.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP..."

"SENPAI!! I WANT TO SLEEEPPP!!"

"Emi-chan, you got pretty legs... Khukukuku..."

"JIROU YOU'RE SO NOISY!!!"

BAM!

"AAAW!!! Gakkun just hit me with pillow!!!!"

"Because you're so noisy!!!"

"Piyo-chan!!! Gakkun just hit me with pillow!! Shishin!!!"

"You like that?"

"Mm... Yes..."

"Want more?"

"Mm..."

"Choutarou..."

"Shishido-san..."

"GAKUTO JUST HIT ME WITH PILLOW HE'S SO MEAN!!!!!"

"JIROU. SHUT. UP!!!! AAAW!!"

"HA! SCORE~!"

"YOU LITTLE SLEEPY IDIOT!!! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME WITH PILLOW!!"

"YOU HIT ME FIRST!! BLEEE!!!"

"Emi-chan... Oh, no... please don't! We can't..."

"HAHAHA, GAKKUN, YOU MISSED!!"

BAM

"Aww...!"

"Ooops..."

"C-Choutarou...!!! OKAY, WHO HIT MY CHOUTAROU WITH PILLOW??"

"IT'S GAKKUN!"

"WHAT! IT'S YOU, JIROU!!!"

BAM

"AW! IT'S JIROU!!! WHY DID YOU HIT ME, FATTY WOLF???!!"

BAM

"AWWW!!! WHO HIT ME WITH PILLOW??? WHEN I WAS DREAMING ABOUT EMI-CHAN TOO!!!"

SYUUUUH

"U-oh,"

BAM

Atobe frowned. Okay. His sleep was alreasy disturbed. But he didn't expect to got a pillow on his face.... Like this. Atobe moved the pillow from his face.

"WHO HIT ME,"

Everybody pointed at... Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi gaped. Oh, poor him.

"IT'S NOT MEEE!!!" Hiyoshi whined.

Atobe sighed, then yelled, "WHATEVER. OH MY GOD. ALL OF YOU WILL MAKE ORE-SAMA GROWS MORE WRINKLE IN HIS FOREHEAD, YOU KNOW???!! MY... BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone froze, then sat silently on their seats. Jirou cried, "But Gakkun just hit me with a pillow!"

"It's because you're noisy!" Gakuto yelled.

"But Shishin and Chouta are noisy too!!"

"We're not!!!" Shishido yelled, "We're just fine until someone hit my Choutarou with pillow!"

"Yeah, and that's Jirou, but you hit me, idiot!!"

"Then why I got hit too?? I was dreaming about Emi-chan!"

"Okay, I'm not related to any of this but all of you blame me!!!"

"SILENCEEE!!!" Atobe roared.

Everyone shut their mouth.

"Oresama wants to sleep again," Atobe said, then he sighed, "Kabaji, wake me up when we've already arrived,"

Kabaji stayed silent. Then he said, "We're already here, Atobe-san,"

Atobe groaned.

XxXxXx

"We're already here!!!"

Yanagi opened his eyes –he yawned. That's Marui's sound just now –or probably Akaya's. Yanagi stretched his body, before he realized there's something on his lap. He blinked, then recognized it.

It's Akaya's lunch box...??

Yanagi stared at Akaya that now was stretching his body, just like a cat.

A really cute cat, indeed, in his eyes.

XxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi. It's not mineee…**

**Pairing : ShishiTori, NiouYagyuu, SanaYuki, YanagiAkaya, JackBun.**

**Warning : Big CRACK, and some fail language.**

**SUMMER CAMPING CHAPTER IV**

"Shishido-san…"

Shishido turned his face at Choutarou, who was blushed in bright red.

"What is it, Chouta? Are you not feeling well?" Shishido embraced his lover softly.

"N-no… I-I…" Choutarou said quietly, almost like a whisper, "I want… I want to… pee,"

Shishido blinked, "Oh, you want to go to the toilet?"

"D-Don't say it so loud!" Choutarou blushed more, covered his face with both of his hands, "It's embarrassing..."

"It's okay, Choutarou," Shishido laughed, then yelled, "Hey Atobe, Chouta gotta pee, can you please tell the driver to stop the bus??!!!"

"Shishido-san!!" Choutarou yelped.

"Oh, it's true, I want to pee too!!" Gakuto screamed,"Atobe, stop the bus!"

"Calm down, I'm not deaf," Atobe hissed, then walked to the driver, "Mister, you heard them already right, could you please…" Atobe eyes widened when despite of stopped the bus, the driver pulled Atobe and pressed something cold to the diva's forehead.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!!!" The driver which was truly is a… criminal? Thieve? Well, someone that was bad enough to borrowing gun in his pocket, yelled.

"IT'S GUN!!!" Gakuto yelled.

"WHERE??" Jirou woke up from his sleep.

"THERE! ON ATOBE'S FOREHEAD!!!"

Jirou saw it and beamed, "It's the real gun??? COOL!!"

"Choutarou!!!" Shishido quickly stepped in front of the taller boy, "I'll protect you!!"

"S-Shishido-san…" Choutarou's eyes started to form tears, "Shishido-san, for me, you…"

"If I can live but without you, I'll choose just die," Shishido grumbled, deep and serious.

Choutarou bit his lips, his chest full of love for his lover. He bent down and kissed Shishido's chin, "I love you,"

Shishido smiled, "Yeah, love you too,"

"IT'S NOT REALLY THE TIME FOR DOING THAT, OKAY???" Atobe screamed, "He got a gun on my head and all you do is smooching and awed because it's a real gun?? Hellooooww??"

"It's gekokujyou," Hiyoshi smirked, "Gekokujyou may success now,"

Atobe gaped.

Oshitari sobbed, "So many happy things we all have already done together... But… unfortunately, it must end today. Everyone, please say it together now in one… two… three..."

Jirou, Gakuto, Shishido, Hiyoshi, and even Choutarou too said, "Goodbye, Atobe…"

Atobe gaped more. Then yelled furiously,"KABAJIII!!!"

"USU!"

CRASSSSSSHHH!!! Kabaji just knocked the bad guy's head with something. Something that I'll tell you, but later okay? Yeah, because Kabaji was so strong and all, he successfully made the driver… er, the bad guy fell to the bus' ground with blood on the back of his head.

Atobe glared angrily at his teammates, "I NEVER THOUGHT ALL OF YOU AS THAT EVIL,"

"Of course not!" Gakuto protested, "We just already planned that. That Kabaji will rescue you. If we walk to you we may harm ourself, right?!"

"Yeah, it's right," Shishido mumbled, "I don't want my Choutarou to get injured,"

"Shishido-san…" Choutarou smiled softly, "Thank you very much…"

"Eh, whatever, but we don't have any driver now!" Atobe yelled, "Kabaji, my cell phone,"

Kabaji kept silent.

Atobe frowned, "Kabaji, where's my cell phone?"

Kabaji opened his fist, to show Atobe an extremely broken and crushed white metallic thing that previously was Atobe's cell phone. Ha.

"YOU USE IT TO KNOCK THIS MAN???" Atobe screamed and kicked the head of bleeding man on the floor, ignored that man's yelp of pain.

Kabaji bowed his head, as if he said sorry. Atobe sighed, rubbed at his forehead, "What we're going to do now??"

"I'm sure there's a chef in the kitchen that can drive… At least one," Choutarou said softly.

"Oh, you're right," Atobe snapped his fingers, "RIGHT. So---"

Suddenly, the secret door on the back opened quickly in a big bang sound, and all the chefs had guns on their hands, and surrounding our little Hyoutei regular team.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here," Gakuto gaped.

"IT'S COOL GAKUTO!!" Jirou beamed, "IT'S SO COOOLLL, JUST LIKE AT THE MOVIE!!"

"Yeah, but IT'S NOT A MOVIE AND WE'LL BE DIE IN A MINUTE!!" Shishido gritted his teeth, holding Choutarou's cold hand in his fist.

"Atobe, I never remember your father as a yakuza gangster," Oshitari tapped his chin.

"Because he's not, okay?" Atobe hissed.

"PUT EVERYTHING ON THE FLOOR!" The head chef screamed, shook the big gun in his hand.

They obeyed.

"RAISE YOUR HAND!!"

They obeyed again.

"Okay, I'm not going to die now," Shishido said, "I already promised Choutarou that I'll take him to the church when I'm 22 and he's 21 and we'll going to have a vow in front Jesus statue,"

"What, is it like married?" Hiyoshi wrinkled his forehead.

"Yes!" Choutarou answered happily, "I'll make 100 cupcakes decorated by pink flowers and white sugar and I'll give them to orphans! Wonderful way to celebrate our happy day, right?"

"I'm not orphan, but can I have one too when the time come, Choutarou?" Jirou stared at Choutarou with twinkled eyes. Choutarou nodded happily, "Sure!"

"Okay whatever before you two going to married and bake cupcakes with flower whatever, WE MUST GET AWAY FROM HERE FIRST, OKAY??"Atobe frustrated.

"I got a plan," Oshitari whispered.

"What is it?" Shishido whispered back.

Oshitari said quietly, "I can see that they're all amateurs,"

"Obviously. They supposed to work in my house kitchen," Atobe rolled his eyes.

Oshitari stared at Atobe.

Atobe stared back.

Oshitari finally said, "Okay, we got three big guys here,"

"Who?" Choutarou asked.

"First is Kabaji, then you, Ohtori, and me," Oshitari said, "I will pick Jirou and Gakuto, Kabaji will pick Atobe and Hiyoshi, and Ohtori, you bring your Shishido,"

"WHAT?? NO WAY!" Shishido screamed, "NO WAY. NO WAY!"

"SHUT UP!!" All the chefs screamed.

"THERE'S NO WAY I WILL GET PICK UP BY CHOUTAROU!!! Shishido screamed, ignored the chefs completely.

"WE SAY SHUT UP!!!" The head chef glared.

"YOU SHUT UP FIRST!" Shishido barked.

The chefs obeyed. Woohoo.

"We don't have another plan!!" Oshitari yelled back.

"Shishido-san, it's alright by me," Choutarou said softly, "I'll try my best!"

"NO!" Shishido glared, "I'LL NEVER… EVER…"

"Whatever. We'll duck down while running to several ways. I doubt they even know how to use those guns, so I'm sure we'll be alright," Oshitari whispered, while Shishido still yelling about how it'll ruin his pride as a seme, as a man, as a senpai… etc… Oshitari sighed nervously, "Okay now. I'll start count,"

"I'LL NEVER EVER…"

"One…"

"EVER, EVER…"

"Two…"

"EVER GET PICKED UP BY…"

"THREE!!! NOW!!!"

"CHOUT--- WHOAAAAAAA!!!"

Oshitari, Choutarou and Kabaji ran like their life depended on it. Well, it's really it was, actually. The chefs gaped for some minutes before started yelling and fired their guns awkwardly.

"Whoa whoa whoaaa!!! To the forest!! To the forest!!!" Oshitari ran, "WHOAAA!!!" He yelped and jumped to avoiding the bullets that fired to his way.

"Oshin you're so cool! Like MATRIX!" Jirou yelled, "Go go go Oshitarii!!"

"Thanks!" Oshitari breathed, half-laughed.

"Your natto even not that good!!!!!" Gakuto shouted to the white dots that had already so far from they now.

"Shishido-san you're not heavy at all!" Choutarou laughed, holding Shishido on his arm, in bride-style, "It's really fun!!"

"CHOUTAROU GET ME OFF!!!" Shishido yelled, blushed madly, "I CAN WALK BY MYSELF…!! I RUN FASTER THAN ALL OF YOU HERE, REMEMBER??"

"He got the point," Hiyoshi said, before spat leaves that slip into his mouth.

"Oh, whatever!!! SHUT UP SHISHIDO!!!" Atobe screamed behind Kabaji's armpit, "You don't want to married with your Ohtori and give those Choutarou's handmade cupcakes to orphans??!!!"

Shishido gulped. Then he sighed, "Okay then,"

Choutarou smiled happily, "Thank you Shishido-san…!"

"I think here's already fine," Oshitari huffed.

"Is it?" Choutarou let Shishido down and smiled softly, "Thank you so much for cooperate well,"

Shishido smiled, "I'm sorry for being such a selfish bastard,"

"No, Shishido-san isn't at fault at all!" Choutarou said quickly.

Shishido held Choutarou's hand and kissed it softly. Choutarou blushed, but smiling.

"Love you," Shishido whispered to the long fingers.

"Me too," Choutarou bend down, and his forehead touched Shishido's.

"Why don't you just get married now, really?" Gakuto hissed, glared at the couple.

"So… What are we going to do now?" Jirou stared at the sky, which was covered by a lot of leaves and branches of trees, only left several little spaces for sunray to shine the ground.

"We left our bags on the car too…" Choutarou bit his lips worriedly.

"The camping site will provide us foods and tents if we don't borrow them," Oshitari informed them.

"Fortunately, I still got money," Atobe puffed at his jeans pocket, "Okay, now, who know the way to the camping site?"

No one talked.

"The driver?" Hiyoshi answered, not helping at all.

XxXxXx

"What do you mean by we can't go through this bridge??" Yukimura frowned to Rikkai's driver. Which was kind-hearted, not the bad one like Hyoutei's. All of the Rikkai members were standing near their van. Marui ate his potato chips, sat near the back wheel with Yagyuu standing beside him, reading his mystery novel. Jackal sipped at his canned coffee milk while Niou was leaning on him, still half-asleep. Akaya was at his Gameboy again, sitting beside Jackal's foot.

Sanada stood behind Yukimura, patting Yukimura's back every time his voice got higher one octave, and Yanagi was checking at his GPS.

"Of course we can't, madam, look at the bridge!" The driver pointed his fingers to the still half-done road above a big river, "It hasn't finished yet,"

"How come people come to the camping site if the road hasn't finished yet??" Yukimura's voice got higher, "AND I'M A BOY, MISTER!!!"

"Calm down, Yukimura," Sanada patted Yukimura's back. Yukimura bend down his head, desperate. So, Hyoutei's driver was bad guy, but Rikkai's was stupid. Fair enough right? Finally, the Three Demons decided that they must discuss it with the others.

"WHAT???" Marui spilled his potato chips, "So we're gonna stay here… forever??"

"No, Marui-kun, we won't," Yagyuu explained calmly, "We're gathering now, to find a solution so we won't have to choose that choice,"

"Oh… okay," Marui nodded.

"So… what we're gonna do, fukubuchou?" Niou asked sleepily, playing with his ponytail.

Sanada asked Yanagi, "Okay then, now, Renji. Check at your GPS, is there any other way that we could take?"

"I don't think the gasoline is enough if we do so, Gennichirou," Yanagi said.

"So what we could do?" Sanada asked, "Maybe we could just walk?"

Yanagi put back his PDA in his trouser's pocket, "There's the only option left, apparently,"

"Walk??" Akaya groaned, "Is it really the option left??"

Yanagi just wanted to answer, but by the time he looked at Akaya's face, he felt his cheek burn. HOT.

"E-er, yeah," Yanagi kept his sight at the ground, "I think,"

"I don't mind walking," Jackal said.

"Well…" Akaya sighed, "If there's no other way…"

Suddenly Yukimura looked up with bright eyes, "NO! THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE THAT WE CAN DO!!"

"And what is that?" Yagyuu asked, pushing up his glasses.

Yukimura's eyes glittered with excitement and something… scary. He smiled, "I COULD DRIVE!"

Everybody gaped.

"Okay, everyone, get in to the car!" Yukimura stood up, "I'll show the world that Yukimura Seichii, the buchou of team that has already win two consecutive win of National, isn't just a normal buchou!!"

"We hope you to be normal though," Akaya said.

"And what's world? It's only us," Niou added.

Yukimura stopped. And he looked at his teammates, eyes full with tears, "So you don't want me to drive…??"

"NO,"answered everyone. Even Sanada.

Yukimura frowned, "FINE! I don't need your agreement! I'm buchou anyway, I can do anything I like!!"

"Stop him Sanada, he's going crazy," Marui whispered to their fukubuchou's ear.

"Yukimura, I don't think this is a good…" Sanada started, but stopped when Yukimura tied a towel around his forehead, after writing 'WE'RE KING' on it, and yelling, "GET ON THE SEAT EVERYONE!! NOW!!!"

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-He's re-really going tttto???" Niou gaped.

"YUKIMURA-KUN, A-A-A-A-ARE YOU SUREEE???" Yagyuu also gaped.

"BUCHOU NOOOO!!!" Akaya whined.

"YUKIMURA NO!!! Please don't!! We're still so young!!" Marui cried.

Jackal started making a cross sign, looked above while his mouth babbled pray quickly.

Sanada sat in silent.

"Gennichirou, are you alright?" Yanagi asked.

"I think it'll be the happiest way to die. Die in the hand of person I love the most," Sanada hummed, closed his eyes. Yanagi wrinkled his forehead before sat at his seat too, fastened his seat belt. He kept silent, before decided on something. He took off his seat belt and walking towards Akaya who was praying with Marui and Yagyuu and Jackal and Niou.

Yanagi held Akaya's hand, making the certain sophomore startled. Akaya blushed and asked quietly, "Y-Yanagi-senpai…?"

"Akaya, maybe it's the last time I can say this, so I'll say this now…" Yanagi gulped, "The omusubi were so so delicious,"

"R-Really?" Akaya blushed more, "Y-You like it?"

"Yes. A lot," Yanagi said, seriously, "Thanks a lot,"

"I-I'll make more for you!" Akaya said, "I-if… If we're still alive after this,"

"Yeah, please do," Yanagi smiled.

Akaya smiled too. The sweetest ever.

"EVERYONE READY???" Yukimura yelled, obviously really happy now.

Niou grasped Yagyuu's hand, "Y-Yagyuu, I know that you are mad at me but I just want you to know that I love you so much, I love you soooo much even though sometimes I could be a real jerk, even though sometimes I hit on somebody else other than you but you're still the sexiest for me, believe me!!!"

"M-Me too," Yagyuu gulped, "I'm so sorry that all of this time I was really a gentleman and kinda goody goody and make you bored…"

"No, you're the best for me, ever!!" Niou gripped the hand tighter.

"I STARTED THE MACHINE NOW!!"

"Jackal!!" Marui stared at the half-Latinese, "It's really fun to be your friend and I really, really, really… appreciated all the times we spent together…!! I'm so sorry for all my faults and thank you so much for everything! I love you so much!" Marui stopped, then added quickly with flushed cheek, "Eeh… as a friend!"

"S-Sure, Bunta. I'm sorry too if I have ever made any fault to you, thank you so much, I love you too!" Jackal said quickly.

"A-As a friend?" Marui laughed.

"I don't think it's only as a friend… But I also love you as my friend," Jackal smiled.

Marui stared. Then he felt his cheek grew hot. _W-What is it…?? What is that mean??_

The van started running. All the Rikkai members shut their eyes tightly, grasping each other hands.

"MARUI I'LL SAY IT NOW THAT I'M THE ONE WHO EAT YOUR PUDDING WHEN WE HAD A LUNCH ON PICNIC TO HOKKAIDO!!" Niou yelled.

"I ALREADY KNEW, BASTARD! BY THE WAY I'M THE ONE WHO PUT THAT COCKROACH TO YOUR BAG!!" Marui yelled.

"AS I THOUGT!!" Niou yelled back.

"BY THE WAY NIOU-SENPAI, I'M SORRY THAT I MADE YOU FELL WHEN YOU'RE WALKING THROUGH THE SHOWER ROOM! I PUT THE SOAP THERE!!" Akaya yelled.

"SO IT'S YOU???!!!" Yagyuu screamed angrily.

"W-WHAT, SO IT'S YAGYUU-SENPAI AT THAT TIME??" Akaya still yelled.

"BOARDING NOW!!!" Yukimura sang in loud voice, "YIPPIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(To be continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi. It's not mineee…**

**Pairing : ShishiTori, NiouYagyuu, SanaYuki, YanagiAkaya, JackBun.**

**Warning : Big CRACK, and some fail language.**

**SUMMER CAMPING CHAPTER V**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiyoshi never imagined it'll be ended up like this. Sitting on cold ground covered with rotten leaves and worms, under a really big tree that only God knew how old it was, staring at his teammates jumped to here and there because of a small brown frog.

"THERE, IT'S THERE YUUSHI! CATCH IT!" Gakuto jumped to his doubles partner shoulder.

"WHERE? I CAN'T SEE IT! ITS COLOR BLENDS WITH THE LEAVES!" Oshitari also yelled, running towards Atobe, which screamed, "Don't go here! How if that thing jumps at oresama?"

"Shishido-san!" Choutarou yelped, "It's there near your feet!" He ran behind his lover.

Shishido didn't scared of frogs, he claimed, he just didn't really like them, so when he heard Choutarou said that he jumped back, "D-DON'T BE SCARED CHOUTAROU, I'M WITH YOU!"

"Oh Shishido-san!" Choutarou beamed.

"Little froggy come here! Come to Jirou-chan!" Jirou, wasn't like his other friends, ran and tried to catch the jumping frog, "I'll be your mommy from now on, you little poor thing!"

"JIROU DON'T RUN TOWARDS MEEE!" Atobe screamed, but ignored completely by Jirou. The frog, which actually was frightened by Jirou, jumped to Atobe. Atobe yelled, "GYAAAAAAAAHH! KABAJI!"

"USU!"

Kabaji caught the frog before it landed on Atobe's nose.

"Kabaji, give it to me give it to me!" Jirou jumped beside Kabaji, and just like Jirou said, Kabaji put it softly on Jirou's opened palm. Jirou giggled, "He's cuteee!"

"EWWW…" Gakuto winced, "What's so cute about that slippery thing?"

"Eeh. Whatever," Atobe brushed the dirt from his jacket, "By the way, I'll take a look if the chefs already left or not,"

"If they haven't?" Shishido asked.

Atobe didn't answer, instead just walk away.

"Che,"

"Atobe, I'll go with you!" Jirou ran.

That two boys walked towards where they left their van.

"Atobe, isn't he cute?" Jirou showed Atobe the frog, "I think I will name him Kiko!"

"Kiko? Why is it?" Atobe asked.

"I don't know! The name just popped," Jirou grinned.

Atobe smiled. They walked more, quietly, and finally arrived on the spot where the van supposed to be. Atobe sighed. Well, of course they ran away with their van… and bags.

"They're already left!" Jirou beamed as he saw there's nothing there, "Yaaay, we're safe!"

Atobe wanted to yell about what's to be happy about it, but the boy looked so happy (and even a bit cute…) that he didn't have any urge to do so. Atobe sighed instead, and said, "Jirou, called the others to get here. I don't know if there's any chance of cars pass, but we should give it a try,"

"But it's scaaary to get back to the forest alone!" Jirou whined.

"You have Kiko with you," Atobe pointed out.

"Ah, you're right!" Jirou blinked happily, "Okay! I'll be back soon!"

Then Jirou called the others. Atobe explained to them that maybe it's better to stay there for awhile, to see if there'll be any car passed by.

"Then, if morning came and still no car, we will…" Atobe gulped, since it's also a very hard choice for him… and his beautiful legs, "…Walk. For help,"

None of them can say anything to reject the plan, because no one simply got any better plan. So they sat there, by the side of the empty road. Many woods scattered around them, so they gathered it in one stack and tried to start a fire.

They are very thankful that Kabaji still got his backpack with him, and the bag is like Doraemon's pocket, since it got so many things inside than it looked from outside, included match.

Sitting around the fire, Hyoutei's regular all sighed long breathes… Except Jirou and Kabaji, because Jirou was still busy playing with his frog, showing it to Kabaji and asked Kabaji to 'pet' on its head. Gakuto stared at them with disgust, even more as he saw Kabaji really gave it a nice, soft pet on the head, and the frog croaked long as if a cat will purr while stroked.

"Oh man," Gakuto decided to whine, instead of kept silent, "Never expect it will end up like this. Maaan. I don't want to die hereeee!"

"Huuh, I miss tonight's special romance drama cause of this!" Oshitari frowned.

"There won't be any televisions in the camping site either, senpai," Hiyoshi raised his eyebrows.

"Shishido-san, are we going to die here?" Ohtori asked, sobbed a little, "We haven't had chance to bake the cupcakes and…"

"No, no, I will protect you no matter what," Shishido hugged his lover lovingly, "I won't let you die, Chouta. I rather kill myself!"

"Kill yourself then, rather than being so annoyingly noisy," Gakuto snapped.

"If you're jealous, go find Hiyoshi or someone else to cuddle with, shortie," Shishido glared.

"Don't call me short, Shishido! You want to have a height battle now, huh?! I will tell right on your smug face who's the shorter one!" Gakuto yelled.

"Waaah, it sounds so interesting! I will join the battle!" Jirou said excitedly, his frog croaked as if it's an appreciation of his… new… master.

"Ah…" Choutarou suddenly said, stopping Gakuto or Shishido from answering, "I heard something,"

"You heard something?" Shishido looked up to his lover, "What did you hear, Chouta?"

Ohtori said quietly, "It's a sound of car… and screams…"

And the others fell silent on the answer.

"D-Don't play with your words, O-ohtori," Atobe pretended to be brave, but he was clenching on Kabaji's jacket, "I don't hear anything,"

"W-What do you mean by scream, Ohtori?" Oshitari asked nervously, "Y-You must be… misheard it…"

"Oshitari, don't you dare to doubt my Choutarou's auditory sense!" Shishido yelled. Though he actually became a bit scared too, but he hides it for the sake of his lover.

"I really heard it," Ohtori said, "It's like… a faint sound… of cry and screams… and also car's break…"

"O-O-Ohtori! You gotta stop it now!" Gakuto covered his ears, scared to death, "I don't want to hear it! No I don't hear it! Lalalalala!"

"Oh my God are we telling ghost stories?! I love ghost stories!" Jirou beamed.

Hiyoshi grew excited on the topic, "R-really, Ohtori? A-and… how's the cry? Is it in pain, or…"

"It's like… the cry of fear…" Ohtori said quietly.

"OKAY. YOU'RE, LIKE, TOTALLY GOTTA STOP THIS NOW!" Atobe yelled, "Don't spread non sense, Ohtori! EVERYONE, SLEEP!"

"Hey Atobe! Don't you dare to say something like that ever again! Choutarou won't lie!" Shishido yelled back.

Atobe threw him a sharp glance and said coldly, "Sleep,"

Shishido hissed, walked and took Choutarou with him for to a big tree, to sleep under it. He leaned his back to the nearby with a frown on his face. But his frown quickly faded as he felt Choutarou pecked on his cheek.

"C-Choutarou?"

"Thanks, Shishido-san, for being on my side…" Choutarou smiled softly.

Well, there they go again; holding hands as they're staring at each other's eyes lovingly and sometimes, joining their lips in kisses

"And where we should sleep, anyway…" Oshitari sighed, "On the ground?"

"You can choose," Atobe shrugged, "Kabaji,"

Kabaji actually taking out a very small thing, folded, but as he pulled on a string attached there, it grew to a very comfortable looking sleeping bag.

"You have that kind of thing for you?!" Gakuto asked, "UNFAIR!"

"It's Kabaji's," Atobe smiled smugly, "But of course I have every right to use Kabaji's property. Na, Kabaji?"

"Are you his wife or something?" Oshitari hissed, also as pissed as the red-headed midget beside him. Atobe just smiled, but he realized something was off as Kabaji wasn't answering. He glanced at Kabaji, "Kabaji?"

Kabaji was putting as stiff face, and said, "I'm sorry, Atobe-san,"

Atobe was frozen as Kabaji threw the sleeping bag to the air –and considering his power, it flew to the sky and became a simple dot like a star in the night sky. He gulped, "I don't want Atobe-san to use it as it's mine, but I can't use it by myself too. Let's sleep on the ground like the others,"

Atobe widened his eyes, still frozen as a statue, as it was the very first time Kabaji didn't do as he told him and it was a very shocking thing for the self-proclaimed king! So Kabaji dragged him to the tree –it was actually the tree Shishido went to back then, and now the brunette was yelling, "WHAT? NO! Why you put him there! This IS MY AND CHOUTAROU'S TREE!" and Kabaji completely ignore him –and lay him down on the ground, after he put his own jacket so Atobe won't sleep directly on the dirty dry leaves.

"Oshiin, Gakkun! Let's sleep under this big tree Shishido and Tori-chan found!" Jirou waved.

"NO! Go find another place to sleep!" Shishido yelled, because he actually wanted it to be just the two of them there. But Choutarou didn't mind and just chuckling as his usually sleepy senpai said with pout, "It's warmer with a lot of people!"

"It's okay, Shishido-san. It's indeed warmer with a lot of people," Choutarou smiled. Shishido sighed –he could not do anything if Choutarou already said something like that.

So there they are, Kabaji next to Atobe, Atobe next to Shishido, Shishido next to Choutarou, then Jirou, Oshitari, Gakuto, and lastly, Hiyoshi. Oshitari couldn't stop smiling weird smirk as he was sandwiched by two of the cuties.

"K-Kabaji… just… reject my order. K-Kabaji.. just… my order…"

"You're so noisy, Atobe! JIROU! Stop hugging and pulling on my Choutarou!"

"Tori-chan is warm!"

"But he's mine! STOP HUGGING HIM!"

"S-Shishido-san? It's hurt when you pull me like that…"

"A-AH! Sorry, Chou! You're hurt? Where? I'm so sorry! Ehem~ Should I kiss it to make it better?"

"N-No way… S-Shi…Shishido-san you silly…"

"You're cute when you're blushing like this. Come, I'll hug you and make you warm,"

"Ehm~ Okay… Good night, Shishido-san~"

"Good night, Chou. I love you…"

"Che, that two being disgusting again…"

"Don't envy them like that, Gakuto… You can do it with me,"

"Ew, no way!"

"Huweee, Shishido is pulling Tori-chan to him!"

"You can hug on me instead, Jirou… fufu~"

"No way, you got that perverted smirk on your face, Oshin~!"

"Then, Gakkun…"

"D-Don't touch me, DAMMIT! Hiyoshi! I'll just face to you… ERGH! Hiyoshi is showing scary face!"

"Scream of fear, sound of car… maybe a terrible car crash, and the ghosts are still wandering…? Fufu… What… maybe this trip wouldn't be such a waste, after all… fufufufu…"

"Oh, shit, I'll just… face front,"

"Usu,"

XXXX

BAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

The landing was not smooth at all, but for all the Rikkai's member, the fact that they can land is already the best idea ever. Akaya opened his eyes, only to found that he's still alive.

And he cheered.

"I'M STILL ALIVE!"

"OH MY GOSH ME TOO!" Marui almost cried in relief, and he hugged all his snacks onto his chest, "As the celebration, I will share my snack with everyone!"

"REALLYY?" Akaya screamed in delight, "YEAH!"

"Oh, but not this one! I love this one, and it's special edition! Not this one too, I like this. AH, NOT THIS ONE TOO! This one is my favorite! Not this one, not this one, oh this one too, I want to eat it all…"

Jackal sighed, "You saved almost everything, Bunta,"

Bunta blinked as he realized Jackal was beside him, and blushed while pouted, "W-Well…!"

"What's wrong with you? Your face is as red as your hair," Jackal laughed. He patted on Marui's head, and made the latter blushed even more.

Akaya was blinking, staring at the scene in front of him with confused face, but then he realized Yanagi was walking towards him. Akaya smiled brightly, "Senpai!"

"You're… okay," Yanagi sighed, relieved.

"Um, I am!" Akaya nodded cheerfully, "Senpai, may I sit beside you?"

"W-What?" Yanagi blushed, "U-Um… w-well…" Yanagi smiled, "Of course,"

Akaya's smile grew wilder and he hugged Yanagi arms, and took his senior all the way to the front seat.

"A-Akaya!" Yanagi blushed harder, "O-oh, well…"

"Well, I guess now we will sit together again on the back?" Jackal smiled at Marui, "You're not mad at me anymore, right?"

"I am… in… semi okay, semi mad mode! So if you make me mad again, I won't forgive you!" Marui answered. He sat on the back seat, started eating on his snacks again, and Jackal just chuckled.

"Oh my God," Yagyuu sighed, "T-That's was very terrifying..."

"Yagyuu!"

Yagyuu blinked and there's a flash of silver hair, before he found he was inside Niou's tight hug. The gentleman blushed and wanted to push the boy away, but then he felt a hand stroked softly on his brown locks, and he smiled.

"You forgive me, right?" Niou asked worriedly, "Please, I…"

"I forgive you," Yagyuu said, "Silly,"

Niou smiled, "Yagyuu…"

"SEE, EVERYTHING IS OKAY!" Yukimura exclaimed, a wide grin on his face, "You all should trust your buchou more…"

"Well, it's still hard to believe, but…" Niou shrugged, "We're safe and Yagyuu forgave me, so I think it's all very much okay now…"

"We're thankful that you can maintain the landing very well, Yukimura," Yagyuu said with a smile.

"Yesss! Buchou is so much rock!" Akaya threw his fists in the air, laughed happily.

"Well, it's all okay enough that we're still alive…" Jackal laughed.

"At least we don't have to walk!" Bunta grinned, "Thanks, Yukimura!"

"S-Sorry Yukimura, I didn't trust you before…" Sanada walked to his lover.

Yukimura just smiled, "But you won't doubt me anymore, right, Gennichirou?"

"I won't," Sanada smiled, "I will believe you forever…"

"Well then, let me drive all the way till the end!" Yukimura said excitedly.

"W-What?" Sanada gaped. The rest of the team also came back from their relief and shouted, "W-WHA-?!"

"You said you will all believe in me, right?" Yukimura smiled, "It'll be okay!"

They're all back grasping each other's hands and babbling prayers as Yukimura started the engine. But then Sanada yelled, "Y-YUKIMURA! I-It's dark… I-I-I'm sure about your magnificent driving skill… But... it's… very dark in the forest, so how about…uh… w-well… at least… drive… s-slowly?"

"IDIOT FUKUBUCHOU! You should tell him to not driving instead!" Niou yelled… in whisper (how can he do that…)

Yukimura blinked, "Ah, you're right, Sanada…" Then he smiled, "Okay, I'll drive slower!"

Well, Yukimura's term of driving slower is a bit different than rest of us… rest of humans. Yeah of course, since the grasping hands and prayers are still going on inside the van. Yanagi was choked on the different reason, though… Akaya hugging his hand that tightly was just too… awesome!

When the van stopped with a very sharp brake, all squeaked in fear, they almost thought it's the sign of death coming soon –but then nothing happened, and Yukimura's voice broke a silent with a question, "What's that?"

The rest of the team blinked their eyes open, and looked at the way Yukimura's finger pointed. There's a fire on the side of the road.

"I-Is that… that scary fire soul?" Marui blabbered, face pale with fear.

"No, Bunta… It's sort like… camp fire?" Jackal tried to see it clearer, squinted his eyes, "Look, there's another car there. A… kinda big van,"

"Oh! God! How fun!" Yukimura squealed, "What a wonderful idea those people have! Of course, shouldn't we sleep outside too first? So it'll be totally like a long journey!" He stared at his teammates, eyes sparkling and hands joining in awe.

"I THINK THAT'S A VERY GOOD IDEA!" Niou exclaimed before everyone else could answer or whined. Then he widened his eyes to the others and hissed, "It'll be much better to stay here now rather than let Yukimura drive in this darkness!"

"Oh, you're right, senpai…!" Akaya nodded, "You're not so idiot after all!"

"Now now, why did you call yourself just now, Akaya?" Niou smirked, knuckled hand ready to punch the seaweed head.

Yanagi stared at Niou angrily, making a sort of anger telepathy, _"Don't you dare hurt Akaya!"_

Niou startled and obeyed, but also make sure to make fun of Yanagi later when Akaya wasn't around.

So the members of Rikkai jumped out of their bus. They looked around, and tried to find a place to sleep.

It's so dark that they can barely see anything. Marui was walking around then almost fell as he felt his feet knocked with something, "HUWAAA!"

Luckily, Jackal was there, and caught his doubles partner on time. Marui blushed and mumbled, "Th- thank you. Though I'm sure I'll be just okay actually… GYAAAAH!" The redheaded screamed one more time as he saw the thing that almost made him fell now jumped towards a big tree behind them. He almost fell again, and again, Jackal caught him.

"Marui-senpai! How can you be such a klutz!" Akaya was laughing hardly along with Niou who yelled, "That's because you're too fat, you almost rolled!" It's indeed a funny scene about how Marui almost fell twice, and even the kindest Yagyuu was covering his mouth, holding himself to not laugh loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Marui screamed back, "It's just normal not too see something in the dark! Nothing to do with my… heartily cute appetite!"

"I think it's frog or something," Jackal stated, "You're not hurt, right?"

Bunta blushed to the affectionate question, and shook his head. He said, "U-um. Thank you… again, I guess."

"You're welcome," Jackal smiled, patted at the red hair. Marui blushed more, now his face was in the exact same color as his hair. He walked away, tried to hide his steaming hot head, while screaming in his head, _"MARUI, THAT'S JUST JACKAL. What happened to you?! He's acting like usual! Just because he said something like… __**H-he l-love me…**__ It doesn't mean…"_ As if it's possible, Marui grew even redder and hotter as he thought of Jackal's words before.

"What's wrong with Marui?" Sanada asked Jackal.

"I-I don't know," Jackal scratched on his cheek, "He's been weird…"

"Well, tell him not to walk around too far. Yanagi and I already found a suitable place to sleep," Sanada pointed on a big tree across where they're now.

"Okay, I guess I will just accompany Marui," Jackal smiled, and walked after his friend.

"Do you mean we have to sleep on the ground?" Yagyuu winced, "I-I'm sure there's better solution for this… C-can I sleep in the car?"

"You can sleep on top me," Niou winked.

Yagyuu knocked his head, hard, and leaving his lover sprawled on the ground, hand covering a big bump he just created, to ask Sanada again.

"Sanada, please. You know I just… can't… sleeping. On the…. This," He gulped as stepped back to let a bug made it way between the dry leaves.

"No, Yagyuu," Sanada said strictly, "Yukimura wanted ALL of us sleep here, so WE WILL DO,"

He stared at Yukimura who happily set his jacket under the tree, patted on it lovingly as if it's the best bed anyone could have. Okay, he rather not let down Yukimura, or maybe his captain would push to drive again. Frustrated, the brunette tried not to look at his lover in the eye, whom without doubt still will offer Yagyuu to sleep on top him happily. Anything aside that! That'll be hell embarrassing if he had to sleep on top Niou.

Akaya huffed as he sat under the tree beside Yukimura, and grinned to the worried boy, "It's okay, Yagyuu-senpai, it'll be just fine! If there's worm or bug, just step on it and it'll be fine!"

"How can I step on it if I'm laying down?" Yagyuu snapped.

"Well… I guess… you can use your hand," Akaya shrugged, and as he saw a big ant crawled beside him, he used his palm to smack on it, "Like this! See?"

Yagyuu tried his hardest not to make a face. He gulped. Had no choice, the gentleman slowly made a move to sit. He took a deep breath, still cautious. He yelped as he felt something creped on his hand. He didn't want to know what that is, he kept his eyes straight to the front and could only called, "Niou. Something. On my hand,"

The silver head widened his eyes and looked at the brunette's hand, "Wow, okay… It's a butterfly, he just landed on your hand…"

Yagyuu stared down. Niou was right –it's a little butterfly, yellow and small. He never really cared about butterfly before, but now that he was this close to them… they're indeed beautiful. It's such a honor to be a place for them to landed, as they're usually scared of humans, and Yagyuu wasn't even an animal lover.

He still admired the prettiness of its wings and how soft it looked like, but then it fluttered its fragile wings and flied away. Yagyuu keep staring at it till the yellow shade disappeared in the darkness.

Niou looked at Yagyuu, who now sat with the adoration glint on his eyes. It could be bad –it'll make Yagyuu totally gave up the idea of sleeping on top him!

"Yagyuu, that's one pretty example, but you have to know that not all the animals and bug are that beautiful. Most of them, the big ones, are dirty and icky, not to mention the little germs. Right?"

Yagyuu raised his eyebrow at Niou, "Sorry, I still don't want to sleep on top of you,"

"Che," Niou pouted.

Yagyuu sighed, and sat for awhile. Nothing really happened… He didn't feel like his skin would start to itch or something burn his skin as it bit him, like what he always imagined. It's not as bad as he thought, and… even though surely there're a lot of bacteria and all things he didn't want to think about, he couldn't see it, so it's… actually fine.

"Hmm, okay…" Yagyuu slid down to lay his body.

Niou mumbled, "You should worry about what's under your body, really. Germs. Bacterias. Source of diseases,"

Yagyuu gritted his teeth. He would be better if he didn't listen to Niou, that bastard. Why they even going out anyway? How could that boy say that to him! He wanted to try to change! It's important to try new things he never dared to do before. Niou, his dearest lover, should be encouraging him in every aspect he went through, now to change his clean freakiness! That's if he loved him!

Yagyuu smiled as he completely lay down. It's actually comfortable. You can feel the ground is warm by the leaves, and it's like… you're closer to nature. He even began to feel sleepy because it's so comfy. Surrounded by leaves and roots and grass… They're supporting his body with their smaller one, what a kindness. Sure it's just normal if there're little bugs and spiders, but they're friendly, he thinks. They won't bite unless you harm them first… And there're also beautiful ones like the butterfly before…

But then he saw, as he opened his eyes, something dig the soil from inside, and from the hole, appeared a worm, brown red with slippery skin glowing even in the dark as it swayed his body to move.

Yagyuu froze. Then he got up and sat.

"Yagyuu?" Niou blinked.

"You know what?" Yagyuu looked at his lover, "I think it's not too bad to sleep on top you,"

Niou stared. The he smirked, "I know, right?! Come here, baby. Let's find us another tree!"

"W-Wait! W-Why we should find another tree?" Yagyuu protested.

"Why, of course, to sleep under it! Won't it be embarrassing to sleep like that in front of the others?" Niou answered.

"Oh…" Yagyuu blinked, then blushed on his own thought, "Okay…"

"Also, do you think I can hold my hands to be kindly positioned on the sides of my body when you're on top of me?" Niou winked, "Not sure about that,"

"I don't want to make out in the middle of forest," Yagyuu raised his eyebrow, "I thought I made myself clear yesterday,"

"But my dear, you just thought about it too, right?" Niou smiled. He grabbed Yagyuu's hand and kissed on it softly, slowly, and Yagyuu blushed again, almost yelped.

"W-well…" Yagyuu gave in, mumbled with red cheeks, "Just find the one… far enough so no one could hear our voices,"

"Aye, aye, sir~" Niou grinned happily. This sleeping activity will be much better than he thought.

Niou and Yagyuu got up, and then walked to start searching for another tree.

"Oh great," Sanada mumbled, as he saw the couple walked deeper to the forest, "I hope they went deep enough that we don't have to hear them. So embarrassing! Amoral! They did it in the middle of this pure camping event, without even care of others and the pride of Rikkai…"

"Hmm~ How about we found another tree too?" Yukimura hummed.

Sanada widened his eyes at the giggling captain. He stared more, then he bowed down his head, "Very well, then,"

Yukimura hummed and grinned, "Just kidding~ I'm sleepy, and I want to sleep~"

Sanada left dumbfounded. Tarundoru! He's still lacking of will power upon Yukimura!

XXXXX

Jackal walked to the way where Marui went before, and found the latter in no time. He's not walking far –he settled under a tree, sat with his legs folded.

"Marui? What are you doing?" Jackal asked, stepped closer.

Marui startled and blushed again, "Gosh, I want a little time to think, why are you always following me around?"

"Oh, really?" Jackal raised his eyebrow. He sat beside Marui, and smiled, "I just want to make sure you don't get lost. And maybe, I can help you think,"

"No, you can't," Marui groaned.

"How can you're so sure about it?" Jackal asked.

Marui didn't answer, and pouted.

Jackal stayed beside him, silent and still.

They didn't say anything for awhile. Their soft breaths, along with croaks of frogs and many other bugs' voices were the only one could be heard.

Marui finally speak up, his voices was soft, came out almost as a whisper, but it pierced through the extremely quiet night, "The one from before… the… 'I love you'… one,"

Jackal stared at his partner, before looked up, eyes searched for other scene than his best friend, hand covering his mouth with his cheeks blushed, "Oh, that,"

"You… mean it?" Marui sure his face was so red now, maybe even glowing in the dark.

"Um," Jackal huffed, "I… I'm not sure,"

"What do you mean by… you're not sure?" Marui asked. He didn't expect this answer –he didn't know what answer that he wanted to hear, but… 'not sure' is not what he thought Jackal will say.

"Well… I'm not sure if it's the right time to tell you. Actually, I don't even plan to tell you at all," The grey eyes shifted back to look at Marui's lavender one. Marui was so much pulled to the warm colors that he couldn't say anything.

Jackal laughed, eyes moved to look up again, "But… with the thought that we will die on Yukimura's crazy driving, I let it out. You can just forget it, okay?"

When the eyes looked away, Marui felt his heart grew cold. He bit on his lips, his fingers went white as he grabbed so hard on his own jeans.

"There's no way I can just forget it, you idiot." He murmured.

"Sure," Jackal hummed, "I know. But at least, try, okay?" He stood up, and smiling as he reached his hand to Marui, "Let's go back. Sleep first, and think about it again later,"

Marui, was still so confused, and now even a bit angry without any particular reason, ignored the hand and pouted instead.

Jackal sighed, "Bunta, come on,"

Bunta mumbled, "We were friends."

"We are,"

"Then why do you have such a feeling to me?"

"…Well, it's not like I'm the one who decided who to love, okay."

"And you don't even want to hear my feelings for you?"

Jackal stared, eyes widened in disbelief. He asked slowly, "Then… how's your feeling… to me?"

Marui looked up, blushed hard. He blushed more as he looked at Jackal in the eyes, and even wanted to cry a bit now. He bowed down, tried to hide his teary eyes, "I don't know…"

Jackal sighed, but smiled, "I know. I'm sorry for saying this kind of thing…"

"NO, I MEAN…" Marui yelled. He stood up, face still red, but eyes were serious, "I-I… I'm indeed don't know, but…" Marui lowered his eyes again, wavered by his own words. He didn't know what he wanted, but he didn't actually mind with Jackal's feeling, strangely.

Okay, he'll just say that. Jackal will understand. Jackal always understands.

"Maybe, we should…" Marui upped his head, actually meant to look at Jackal –but before he could finished his words, he was extremely shocked by a figure with straight hair and bangs almost covering the entire face, with the faints light under his chin, shading the curve of the face in the scariest way, stood silently behind Jackal. So shock, after he screamed a loud, "GYAAAAAAAAA!", he went pale and fainted right away, fell to the ground with a loud 'thunk'.

"B-BUNTA?!" Jackal yelled, surprised. He ran to his partner and looking around, then spotted the same figure his partner saw earlier, still behind him.

The half-Latino almost screamed to the top of his lungs, too, but then the figure said something with a voice he's kind off recognized.

"Wait, you're humans. Che. I thought you both are ghost Ohtori was speaking of," The figure's eyes squinted, and widened, "Wait, you…are… from Rikkai?"

Jackal blinked, "Y-You're…"

"Hiyoshi Wakashi, from Hyoutei," The figure said, "Oh, okay. I wonder if it's a good thing or not. Ghosts will be better, for sure though."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**R-r-r-r-r-reviews?**


End file.
